


It's All In The Name

by PhilomathX



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Finnpoe - Freeform, I've Been Stormpiloted, M/M, Military, Morning After, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Stormpilot, USAF, air force au, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilomathX/pseuds/PhilomathX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We can say the story started last night, but let’s be real, it really started the morning after. It’s not everyday one unknowingly sleeps with their new boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Names

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I’m all about Stormpilot. Yeah. That is all. 
> 
> This fic is beta free. All mistakes are my own.

Of course Finn didn’t realize that when he was answering his phone, he was on FaceTime. So of course Rey saw him and the hot guy cuddling him. “So did you sleep with the singing hottie?”

“Um.”

“Oh look, you did sleep with the hottie! How was it?”

“Uh, Rey why are you FaceTiming me.”

“Because it’s what we do. Every Morning. Now how was it?”

“It was hot. Sweaty and passionate,” said the guy behind Finn. 

“Hi, I’m Rey.”

“I’m-“ The guy starts, but before he can finish, Finn cuts him off. 

“And we’re hanging up now.”

“I’m judging you.” Rey has the uncanny ability to get the last word in. Always.

“Well, this isn’t awkward at all,” Finn said.

“It could be worse. We could not know each others’ names. That would be awkward don’t you think.”

“FN-2187,” Finn said without missing a beat.

“Poe Dameron, nice to- what?”

“Dameron?” Finn jumps out of bed and puts on his boxers. 

“FN-what and what?”

“Poe Dameron?”

“What are you, a car?”

“Uh, you have to go.”

“Are you okay, you look a little freaked. Not last night freaked because that was-” Poe grinds his hips into the mattress. Finn looks at him while loosing the battle against his smile, which he will deny until, well, until he’s alone and looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. Cause Poe Dameron. 

Poe claps his hands. “There’s that smile.”

Finn laughs, “Dude, that was a smirk. Not a smile. Now stop flirting with me and get dressed.” 

“Only if you tell me your name. Otherwise I’m just gonna have to sing to you.” 

“Please, don’t. I have to get to work.”

Poe sits up, “Okay, how about I get naked and sing to you while I play my magic guitar?”

“You’re already naked and you don’t have a guitar.”

“Well, not here. But, you know I can come back later so we can sing and guitar and get naked. Again.”

Finn tosses Poe his clothes from the floor, “I-I don’t know what’s going on, but seriously-“

“You’re blushing and, hey, you’re Finn!” 

“What?”

“That’s your name.” 

“That’s, that’s not my name.”

Poe slides on his jeans and, with the zip of his fly, he starts dancing while Finn looks at him mouth open. Then it happens, Poe starts singing. 

Four letter word just to get me along  
It’s a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue  


Finn takes a step back, "Oh god."  


And I I keep stalling, keeping me together  
People around gotta find something to say now  
Holding back, everyday the same  
Don't wanna be a loner  
Listen to me, oh no I never say anything at all  
But with nothing to consider they forget my name (ame, ame, ame)

Finn points to the door, “Oh, you have go.”

They call me 'Bell'  
They call me 'Stacey'  
They call me 'her'  
They call me ‘Jane'

Poe dances up to Finn, backing him into the wall, “Please stop.”

That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That’s not…

“Alright! Alright! My name is Finn!”

“Hi Finn, I’m Poe, but I can call you, Finn Nolastname.”

“You can call me whatever you like, but you have to go.”

Poe looks at his watch, “Yeah, I guess. It is my first day of work and all.” 

“Yeah. Busy day and all that jazz.”

“Do you like jazz? Does Portland have a jazz scene?”

“Major, you have to go.”

Poe pauses and smiles widely, and Finn wishes he'd stop doing that because it really does throw him off.

“I don’t remember telling you my rank. Nor that I’m military.”

“You didn’t. To either. However, I don’t remember telling you my name was Finn, so I guess we’re both good at making impossible inferences.”

“But you did tell me your name was Finn.”

“I meant before I said it. You said, ‘Hey, you’re Finn.’”

“Seriously, I didn’t tell you that I was military, did I?”

Finn sighs, “No, sir. You didn’t.”

Poe bites his lower lip as he looks at Finn. Trying to take him in and win him over. 

“Finn, you don’t have to call me, ‘Sir’.”

They look at each other and smile.

“Dude, I gotta get ready for work, and you gotta go.”

Poe pouts and puts on his shirt. However, his pout is short lived because as he walks by he bumps Finn playfully.

“We have to do this again. Yeah?”

“Bye, Poe.”

Poe smiles as wide as the Cheshire Cat, and as he walks out the door, Finn hears him singing, “Say my name, say my name. When no one is around you, say baby I love you if you ain't runnin' game.”

A couple of minutes later, when he is alone, and looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, Finn smiles. Cause seriously, Poe Dameron.


	2. I Just Want To Drink My Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the Early Morning Saga Continues!

“But the two of you looked so cute when you were cuddling.”

Finn looks up at the ceiling, “Seriously, I just want to drink my coffee before I head in to work. Can I do that for five minutes? Just five.”

Rey smirks as she rolls her eyes, “What does it matter, it’s decaf?”

“Yeah, but it tastes good. I want to savor the taste for five minutes.”

The door behind him rings and she gives him an, “Uh huh, it’s not the only thing you want to savor,” before moving on to the incoming customer.

There are days where Finn wonders how he and Rey are best friends. Sure, they’ve known each other since they were in sixth grade, and yeah they went through foster care together. He knows that. That’s obvious. But watching Rey behind the counter of her little coffeeshop, he’s reminded of how hard she’s had it. Rey was dealt a shitty hand, but man, she’s in the game and she is winning. 

“So what are you going to do when you see him in the office?”

“What?”

“What are you going to do when you see him? At the office?

“I don’t know, be normal? Focus on my work? Hideout in my mind palace?”

“Good luck with that.”

“Indeed.”

“Well, you could always let a little Poe in your heart.”

Finn chokes on his coffee and Rey goes back to working on the multiple of orders she’s juggling. 

“I don’t think I like you.”

“Well, we both know that’s not true.”

“I want you to know I’m only using you for your coffee.“

“Uh huh. Here’s one twenty ounce decaf caramel and vanilla sauce latte to go.”

Finn finishes his first cup and takes the second, “Oh how I love you, let me count the ways.”

“Get out of my shop you creeper.”

“But I love you.”

“You don’t love me, you just love my coffee.”

“I promise to hold your hand whenever we are out and about, and I will sing you praises from the highest mountain tops.”

“Eww. I don’t even know who you are right now. Get the hell out of my shop!”

They quickly exchange hugs and Finns out the door to beat the early morning traffic. 

~~~

Traffic sucked from the time he left Rey’s to the time he made it to the base gates. As often as it rains in Portland, Portlanders seem to drive like they’ve never seen rain before. And, of course, they will blame it on the influx of Californians moving up to their northern neighbor. So between the rain, the stop and go traffic, and the line at the base gate, Finn’s twenty minute drive became an hour. 

With all of his attention focused on the roads he forgot about his coffee.

~~~

As soon as Finn steps out of the elevator he’s met with, “Congratulations Tech Sergeant,” from Senior Master Sergeant Anderson.

“Thanks Sergeant Anderson.”

“Are you going to re-enlist now?”

“Hey, cut that reenlistment bonus check for fifty grand and I’ll consider it,” Finn says back with a smile. 

“Shit, if I had that I wouldn’t be here,” the older Sergeant says with a chuckle.

“I heard that,” he says as he continues to his office.

Just last week Finn went before the promotion board and when all was said and done, he was promoted to the rank Technical Sergeant. Up until a few months ago, Finn was gunning for the Air Force’s top enlisted rank of Chief Master Sergeant. Only the top one percent makes it, but Finn is confident he can make it easily. He has a twenty year plan mapped out, his MBA from Portland State University completed, and a resume and a network so formidable that his previous Commander still asks him for tips. For all intents and purposes he’s on a fast track. As the Training Manager for the Maintenance Group, he plays a pivotal role in ensuring that his airmen are fully trained and ready to complete the mission. He loves helping people and he loves his job.

Or at least he used to. When Finn came to the realization that the military was far too easy of a game for him, it stopped being “as fun”. So after serving four years on active duty in the Air Force and just shy of four in the Oregon Air National Guard, he’s ready to call it quits. It was a tough decision, but in his mind the military has served its purpose. He gave them eight years of his life, and in return he received an education, job experience, and a killer resume. It’s all about that resume.

“Morning, Sir. You had a call from the Commander,” Sergeant West says with a playful flirtation as he walk into their work center. “His number is on the sticky by your phone.” 

Sergeant West has flirted with Finn every since he took over the training program. As far as Finn was concerned, any man worth anything would be lucky to date her. She’s a hard worker and Finn trusts her instincts. She’s kind and giving, but she takes crap from no one. As a team, the two of them are a powerhouse, and they run the tightest, leanest training program in the command. If not all of the Air National Guard. So naturally their fellow airmen think Finn and Sergeant West are an item. 

Looking at it, Finn really does find it hard to justify why he’s single. He’s young, has a successful career, and has everything going for him. In the looks department he thinks he’s okay, but that never mattered too much to him. He has a solid build which he keeps up with morning jogs and Kempo three times a week. He tends to generate quite a number of whistles and stares, and his charm dumbfounds quite of few people. But as always, it passes.

“Thanks Sergeant West,” he says as he dials the number. 

“Jen,” she corrects him for about the hundredth time now. 

Finn throws a balled up piece of paper at her and she screams and ducks. He laughs as the phone rings twice and the voice from this morning answers.

“Major Dameron.”

“Uh, Major Dameron, this is Tech Sergeant Tanner. You called? Or I mean, I was told you called. Sir?” 

Sergeant West raises an eyebrow at Finn and he shrugs in response.

“Hey Sergeant, how’s it going?” the voice offers in an easygoing manner. 

“I can’t complain. What’s up?”

“Hey, so I spoke with Base Training, and they said I should talk to you about our training program before our upcoming drill weekend.”

“Uh, ooookay,” Finn says trying to hide his annoyance. “Yes sir, as the Training Manager I manage your training program and provide monthly status of training briefings to you the Friday before drill, or at the latest the Saturday of drill.”

“That’s great! However, I’m taking on additional duties as the Base Training Officer.” 

“Uh, Sir?” Of course Finn’s feelings on this particular bit of information is, well, layered. Finn’s history with Base Training is complicated. They typically have the final say on all things training related, but he considers himself a big deal. Along with being a Training Manager, he’s also a Certified Instructional Designer and Instructor. His numbers are flawless, and his performance impeccable. Hell, he’s served as an IG Inspector for other active duty and Air National Guard bases three times. Long story less long, when he speaks, people listen. It’s how he’s managed to stay out of the politics of the base. 

“What are you thinking, Sergeant?”

“Well, Sir, I was under the impression that you are a pilot?”

“I am. The best in the Air National Guard.”

“And you are the Commander of the Maintenance Operations Flight.”

“I am. Pretty cool, huh?” 

“And now you are saying that you are also the Base Training Officer?”

“I am.”

Sergeant West frowns at Finn and mouths, “What?”

Finn rolls his eyes in agreement with her. “Yeah, that’s a lot of, ‘I ams’, Sir. When do you plan on sleeping?”

“Hmm, I know it’s a little different but I like a challenge.”

Finn laughs, “Uh huh.”

“Hey, the position was open and I volunteered to take it on as an additional duty.”

“Yeah, okay, Sir. That shouldn’t be a problem.” Finn is sure Base Training has their hands in this somehow, and when dealing with them he learned a long long time ago to just roll with it. If he had his way he would deploy them to a galaxy far, far away. “So, when are you free, Sir?” 

Poe chuckles, “Well, that depends on you, Sergeant.”

Finn immediately frowns at the innuendo.

“I’m a full-timer out here, so whenever you can fit me in.” Poe offers.

“Um, okay, well, I don’t have anything going on right now,” Finn says as Sergeant West’s assaults him with surprise paper fire to the forehead, “so, uh, yeah, how about I head over?”

“Sergeant, you rock!”

“Right. So I’ll be in your office in a couple of minutes, Sir.” 

“See you when you get here, Sergeant Tanner.”

“Yes, Sir.” 

Finn hangs up and immediately picks up a ball of paper to throw at Sergeant West before she runs out of the office. 

“I’ll be back in a few,” he says as he throws another ball of paper at her and misses. “The Commander wants to see me.”

He runs out after her but she’s already halfway down the hall. “Damn she’s fast.” Finn pulls out his phone to send a text to Rey. “Fucking Poe wants a meeting already.” 

Halfway down the hall he gets a response back. “Then go to the meeting so you can Fuc King Poe.”

Finn replies back, “Aren’t you scared a house is going to drop on you?” 

She responds with a smiley face.

He puts his phone away as he walks into the orderly room and Senior Airmen Smith looks up from the files. 

“I don't think I've ever seen you without a cup of coffee, Sergeant." 

Finn moans and drops his head as he remembers the coffee sitting on his desk.

"Huh, that kind of morning already, Sergeant?”

Finn nods, “Smith, I swear when I become the Thirteenth Doctor I’m getting in the Tardis and never coming back.”

“Hmm.” Senior Airmen Smith offers him a box of strawberry Pocky. “Pocky Stick?”

“Pocky Stick.”


	3. We're Professionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Momma Maz...
> 
> ...Or the one where I laughed my ass off while writing this.

As Finn walks into Major Dameron's office the first thing, or first person he notices is Chief Master Sergeant Maz Kanata sitting on the couch. He couldn’t help but smile at the older Mexican-Kenyan woman who’s been like a mother to him since he moved to Oregon. 

When she found out that both he and Rey ran away from a broken foster care system, and they were alone on the West Coast she had them over at her home as often as she could convince them to come over. Over time they were there for every family function: Tuesday and Wednesday night dinners, Friday Night Spades Parties, and the occasional Saturday night clubbing with her and her older gay brother, Marco. Maz and Marco might both be in their fifties, but damn, they are a good time. That’s why Finn and Rey calls them Momma Maz and Uncle Marco. 

“You looking sharp there Tech Sergeant.” Momma Maz says reaching up for a hug and kiss on the cheeks.

“Thank you, thank you. You know I try.” Finn smiles widely as he give her a tight hug. 

“What brings you over to see us little people?”

“Well word is our new commander is also our new Base Training Officer.”

“Ah, Major Dameron. Poor thing, Base Training keeps jerking him around.” Momma Maz says as she and Finn sits down on the couch. 

“Really? Well, he’s a Major. Maybe he should try flexing that gold leaf on his collar.”

“Oh, he’s laid back, and he takes politics in stride. He’s trying though. He comes in around six every morning and stays until seven or eight every night.”

“What do you mean? Today’s his first day with the unit.”

Momma Maz tisks him, “You need to network and build contacts at the Wing level. Poe’s been here for the past month and a half. Between flying and working with Base Training he was building support. Seriously Finn Tanner, how do you not know this? Who mentored you when I wasn’t looking? ”

“Wait, support for what?” The question serves two purposes: One, Finn really is interested in knowing what the Commander is up to. If he has to manage his training program, then he wants all the intel he can gather. Regardless of how far behind his intel is on Poe. Two, Finn knows with Momma Maz his conversations have to be tactically preemptive. Otherwise the topic of talk will always lead to his love life. Or lack of one. 

Momma Maz looks over her shoulder to ensure no one is in the office. 

“He’s the new Commander ain’t he?”

Finn crosses his arms and sits back on the couch. “Ooh.”

“He’s made a whole lot of enemies. All for trying to do the right thing, for the right reasons.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Have you met him yet?” she whispers even though they are still the only ones here.

“Uh, briefly.” Finn whispers back. 

“He’s cute, and he’s single. I think you two might make a nice pair.”

“What? No, no, no, no! You know I do not date military.”

“Oh well you don’t have to date him. You can-”

“Are you trying to get me kicked out? Or do you just want me to loose a stripe?”

“Boy please, you’re about to get out for good. No one is worried about you. Its perfect actually.” 

“Momma Maz, I’m enlisted, he’s an officer, and technically he’s my supervisor.”

“Don’t ‘technically’ me. Technically, I’m your supervisor. Technically, you just manage Commander Dameron’s training program. You get promoted to Technical Sergeant, and you wanna talk ‘Technically’. You ain’t Tony Stark, so unless I’m getting an Iron Man suit don’t talk tech, technical, or technically to me.”

Finn shrinks into the couch, “Oh my Jesus Christ of Latter Day Buddha, I am so sorry.”

“And I mean it! I want an Iron Man suit. And I’m not talking that silver walking out of a cave one. That’s from the sixties-seventies-eighties. I want the Extremis. I wanna be Pepper Pots.” 

“Uh, movie or comics?”

“Whaaa? Is there a difference?” 

“Tech-no. You know, tech-nology wise? No.”

“I don’t know, I just wanna be Pepper Potts. You know I like to be on top of things. In the workplace, in the kitchen, in the bedroom-”

“Oh god here we go. Look, I’ll get right on it. It’ll be under your Christmas Tree.”

“Mm-hmm. Now look, Poe has been in the military for fifteen years, and he’s only thirty-six. Thirty-seven in March,” she says proudly, as if that seals the deal.

“Sorry to keep you waiting Momma Maz,” says an all too familiar voice from behind the two. The same all too familiar voice from his earlier phone conversation. The same voice that accompanied the singing hottie from last night and this morning. “I had to drain the snake.”

They turn around as Commander Dameron comes through the door and stops dead in his tracks. Finn swallows and his thoughts immediately try to run to his mind palace, only to find it locked from the inside. "Traitorous bitches", he mentally curses at both his mind palace staff for locking him out, and Sherlock for setting him up for failure.

He tries, rather unsuccessfully, not to notice how sexy he finds the commander in his dress blues nor how his high and tight cut says he is serious about being in the military. Major Dameron not only has swagger, Finn unintentionally thinks to himself, but he’s pleasant, no gorgeous on the eyes.

He looks at Momma Maz and then locks eyes with Finn. 

“Momma Maz?” Finn’s gaze retreats to her. 

“Son number one meet son number two,” she motions to Commander Dameron and then to Finn with a smile. “Or if you want to be ‘technical,’ Commander Dameron this is Tech Sergeant Tanner.”

Finn stands up and he and the Major exchange handshakes. Poe’s right hand is firmer than it was when they were- 

“Okay. Well, son number one, I guess my West Coast Moms adopted you too, huh?” Finn says trying to stay cool. 

“Yeah, she was nice enough to take in an old street dog like me. Chief Kanata has told me a lot about you.” 

“Really,” Finn turns to Momma Maz. 

“Mm-hmm, let me get to my meeting. I’ll let you two young men get to work,” she says standing up. Finn’s mouth drops as they make eye contact. She turns to make her escape with a distorted smirk on her face. The Cheshire-cat is trying not to smile. Finn sighs with the realization that he’s been set up. He also realizes he hates Cheshire Cats. 

“So I hear you’re the best Training Manager on base,” Poe says, drawing Finn’s attention back to find them. 

“We have a couple of good ones stationed here,” he offers back taking his seat. “You just have to know where to look.” 

“We’ll I’m glad Chief Kanata recommended you,” he says sitting down next to Finn. “She thinks highly of you.”

“Likewise,” Finn eyes the room to find anything that might be useful in learning about Poe. The Commander doesn’t make it easy. There’s nothing on the walls and other than regulations from the previous Commander on his shelves, there’s nothing to get a bead on. No pictures. No posters. No past awards or certificates. The screensaver on his laptop has pictures of various fighter jets in flight. One of the many Air Force approved backgrounds. So all in all, if he’s been here for the past month, he really has been MIA from the building.

Finn can’t help but wonder what the lack of personalization says about the Major? What does it mean when-No, he needs to get a pulse of what’s going on, because it certainly goes beyond training. He remembers that Momma Maz was only in the room for less than a minute with both of them, and he thinks - no, he knows she’s trying to hook him up with the Commander. Did she put Poe up to this? Is that how they really met at the karaoke bar last night? Perhaps their random hook up was not so random? Maybe that's how Poe know his name this morning?

“Where are you from, sir?” Finn asks as he reestablishes eye-contact, and realizes Poe was sizing him up. Finn has seen that same look from martial artists who are trying to gage information from their opponent’s body language.

“I was born in Guatemala, but I was raised in Miami." He says still showing off that smile of his. 

“Guatemala?” That’s not something Finn hears everyday. “Have you gone back to visit?” Finn asks, already intrigued by his story.

“It’s been a couple of years, but I want to go back in the next year or two to see my cousins if I can.”

“How did you end up in the Oregon Guard?”

Poe laughs, but Finn thinks it’s an honest question. From Guatemala, to Miami, to Portland, Oregon, well its an unconventional trail for most. 

“I followed in my parent’s footsteps. They were both Air Force. I enlisted active duty Air Force and was stationed six years at the Pentagon. When I got my commission and then transferred to the Maryland Air National Guard to focus on flying. And, as you would say, to make a long story less long, I figured I could use a change of scenery. So here I am.” 

“Oh, so no wife and kids?” Finn asks without really thinking about it. 

Poe smiles warmly at him, “No, no wife and kids.” 

“Yeah, me neither.” Finn says shifting uncomfortably on the couch, wondering why he just said that?

Poe nods and bites his lower lip. “Okay, that's good to know. So what do you do for fun around here?”

“Mostly work. There's reading, Kempo, and jogging too. But yeah, for the most part, it's mostly work.”

“Kempo? Really? How long have you been practicing?”

“Seven years, off and on.”

“Really? Twelve years mixed martial arts myself.”

“Oh sweet, do you compete?” Finn’s always interested in meeting a fellow martial artists. 

“Yeah, I’ve done a couple of local and regional tournaments. How about you?” 

“No, no tournaments for me.” he offers back, suddenly feeling like an underachiever. “I’m not the competitive type.”

“Yeah? That’s not what I heard.”

Finn looks at him questioningly. 

“I hear in ten years you’re going to be a sure bet for Command Chief Master Sergeant. That’s if you don’t become an officer. A lot of people have bets on you.”

“No, no, I just set high standards for myself,” Finn says standing up. “Either way, my enlistment is up in a couple of months.”

Poe frowns and sits up straighter, “Are you serious? You’re not reenlisting? Command Chief is the highest enlisted rank on a base. You’re going to pass that up?”

“Yes, Sir. I am.”

“But you’re a sure bet.”

“Yeah.”

“Why,” he asks confused.

“No challenge. It’s to the point where I’m bored.”

“Oh. Well, that blows for me,” Poe says standing up, following Finn's lead. “I could have used the competition.”

“That wouldn’t be much of a competition sir. You’re an Officer. It’s not like you are going to stay on as the Base Training Officer. Besides, I am the best Training Manager on base. Major.” Finn couldn’t help but jab him a little. 

Thinking about it, perhaps he’s more competitive than he realized.

The Major laughs. “Don’t let the rank fool you. I know a thing or two about fast tracking it, buddy. Maybe you should reconsider getting out. I can teach you some things.”

“Uh-huh, I don’t think so. Sir.” Finn walks over to the shelves and pulls down the binder labeled AFI-36-2201. “You only have the “Sage of Training” for a couple of months.”

“I better work fast then.” He punches Finn’s shoulder lightly and bites his lip. 

Finn shakes his head. He has to give it to him, the man is charming. 

“Let’s start with the importance of a Master Task List,” 'Technical' Sergeant Tanner says, getting down to business.


	4. Real Talk

As soon as Finn leaves Poe’s office he walks straight across the Orderly Room to Chief Kanata’s Office. He walks right in, closes the door, and looks at Momma Maz.

Pointing at her and speaking in a hushed tone, “You set me up!” 

She chuckles, “What are you, new? Of course I did. I told you he was cute. You should see him in the Pilots Calendar.” 

“No, I’m not - He was in the Pilots Calendar? Wh-when did that happen?”

“This year.”

“I haven’t seen that. Wh-when were you going to tell me?

“I wasn't, because he wasn’t. See, you like him.”

Finn frowns at her, “That’s besides the point. You set me up. I can’t be fraternizing with an Officer. I can be demoted.”

“How many times do I have to say, don’t worry about it? I know Poe, he can keep a secret. Look, I was his first supervisor when he first enlisted. I’ve been mentoring that boy since he was sixteen years old.”

“Momma Maz, I love you, but you cannot go around trying to hook me up with people. I know what I like, and I don’t like dating co-workers, and I don’t date military. I don’t.”

“You know, I told him about you a couple of years ago. The two of you have a lot in common and I feel you guys should,” and then she air quotes, “hang out.” 

Finn pauses, “Did you just air quote at me?”

“Baby look, even if you’re not interested in him, Poe Dameron is the kind of person you should want to know. Not because he’s an officer, or your boss, or because he’s all fine and sexy and just, ‘Praise the Force’, but because he is a good man. You can learn a lot from him. Just like he would from you.”

Finn’s eyebrows shoot up, “Uh, that took a slight turn into creepy. You know that right?”

“Boy, I-“

“Ugh, I hate and love you at the same time.” 

“I know baby, I know. I know who you are. You have this optimistic enthusiasm that you show only to those close to you. At work you are all business. Which is fine, but it’s stealing your joy. Don’t let it steal your joy. I want nothing more for you than for you, and Rey, and Poe to be happy. Ya’ll are my babies. And when I see a chance for ya’ll to be happy, I’m going to try to do everything in my power to make sure it happens. Air Force or no Air Force. Do you understand me.”

Finn sighs and then, “Yes, ma’am. Bye Momma Maz.” he says as he turns and walks out of the office.

“Bye baby.” She says as Finn closes the door.

~~~

Rey, shakes her head in disbelief and looks around the dive bar. “He must have some mean genjutsu to have both you and Momma Maz wrapped around his finger like this!”

Finn, “Ugh, his smile though! And his face! No one, this side of Stacy Dash, ages that gracefully."

Rey, slides him another shot, “I’ve seen the man, and I want to be on his diet.”

Finn downs his shot, “What, souls of newborns?”

“Well, if it’s working.”

“Yeah, unlike my mind palace. I tried to get in and the fucking door was locked.”

Rey looks at him and immediately takes another shot. “You know, I don’t think that’s how mind palaces work.”

“Don’t get technical with me.”

“Oh god, you sound like, Momma Maz,” and Rey takes another shot.

The bartender walks up to them, “Get you guys another?”

Finn, “Yes, please. Make them a double.”

Rey, “I think it’s cute you fell for the calendar bit though.”

Finn laughs, “Noooo.”

Rey, “And you know, Momma Maz is right. You are optimistic and happy and fun. I think that’s what Poe sees in you. It’s what we all see in you. At least those of us who you let get to know you. You’ve somehow forgotten that since you joined the military. You were the kid who used to laugh all the time and crack jokes and geek out. I miss that kid.”

Finn smiles weakly, “Hmm, yeah. Yeah, I miss him too.”

Rey smiles warmly at him. 

Rey, “Hey, do you remember when we went through the High Desert with Momma Maz and Uncle Marco.”

Finn, “High Desert? Oh! Oh yeah, we were in Eastern Oregon! Yeah! We stop to stretch and then we ended up racing.” 

Rey, “It was so hot! It was like 130 degrees.”

Finn, “We were running through the desert and Momma Maz was like, ‘Um Finn, Rey, again.’” 

Rey, “Faster faster,”

“Faster, more intense.”

Rey, “I was exhausted.”

Finn acts like he’s out of breath, “Sure Momma Maz. Sure.”

They both explode in laughter. Theses are the moments Finn loves best! He and Rey, sitting and laughing. It’s these moments where he remembers he is loved by someone who understands him. Who really knows him and his hopes and dreams. And he wouldn’t trade for anything in the world. 

“I think that was the last time I really saw the kid in you.”

Finn looks at her, “Yeah, that makes me feel a little sad.”

Rey, “Don’t be sad. Do something about it.”

“Yeah,” was the only thing Finn could respond with. He understood what Rey and Momma Maz was trying to do, but until he’s fully out of the military he couldn’t risk it. “Change is hard.”

Rey slides another drink to Finn, and they pick them up together, “I’ll drink to that.”

~~~

The next three days are a blur to Finn. He’s been extremely busy, and as a Government Purchase Card holder he was the one who made all of the purchases for the unit. And since he worked in the Contracting Office during his undergrad days for extra cash, and performed audits on the purchases of the entire base, he was the go to person in the unit for questions. Of course, as much and as often as he tells his people not to wait until the last minute to make purchases, they persisted in doing so. Which is why every federal agency in the US Government hated the end of the fiscal year. It’s not so much that it’s hard to make purchases. No, that part is easy. It’s the rush to spend left over money that wasn’t spent for fear of losing those funds and future potential funding because it appears an agency is overfunded.

Or in TL;DR speak: In the US Government saving money is bad. Spending money is good.

The Commander too has been in a number of meetings and with the end of fiscal year purchases, manning battle staff for exercises, and flying his F-15A, he and Finn really only have time to greet each other in passing. However, during the few times that Finn has been in a meeting with Poe, he finds him to be a quick study. He’s also energetic when it comes to performing his duties, and he tends to actively listen and shows an interest in what is being said. Poe maintains eye contact with anyone who is speaking, asks questions when he has them, and relates information to his own experiences. He's an active learner. 

So when the Commander stops by to ask about end of year purchases, Finn is surprised, although he shouldn’t be. At all. 

“Finn.” 

Finn stops what he's doing to give the Commander his full attention. “Afternoon, Commander.”

“I'm told you conduct the purchases for the unit?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Poe takes a seat in the chair in front of his desk, “I’ve met with the Section Chiefs and the Resource Manager, and I want to schedule a time to meet to finalize our purchases.”

“Of course. When would you like meet?”

Poe looks at him seriously, “You have time?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Okay. Look, I know it’s last minute, but I don’t want to derail any of your other priorities.” 

Finn looks over to Sergeant West, who smirks at him and looks back at her monitor. This is their shorthand for, “Ugh, amateur hour”. 

Poe looks at West and then him, “What?”

“I’m working the issue, Sir.”

Poe, “What do you mean you are working the issue?”

Finn, “I got this, Sir. I’m flexible. I block time on my daily calendar for this every year. End of year is typically high priority.”

Poe breaks out into a wide smile.

Poe, “Oh, thank the Force! Someone who knows what they are doing!”

Finn's gaze is fixed on Poe for a long moment. It's as if he's making up his mind about something, and then, “Can I tell you a secret, Sir?”

“Sergeant Tanner, you said, and I quote, ‘We are not, under any circumstances, to share’ what you are about to share. Sir,” West said, as she continues on with her work. 

Finn, continues looking Poe in the eyes, “I don’t know, West. I think we can fill him in.”

Continues typing, “I’m just telling you what you always told me, Sir.”

“So noted, Sergeant. So noted.”

Poe laughs, “Wow, you two have quite the shorthand.”

Both West, who continues with her work, and Finn, who continues staring at Poe, “Mmm hmm,” at the same time, and then smirk in unison. 

Poe, “Okay. So, I’m guessing you guys have this under control?”

And again both West and Finn replies with a, “Mmm hmm.”

To say Poe finds this hilarious would be both accurate and inane.

“Okay, Sir. For the past three years Sergeant West and I have been managing our Government Purchase Card Program through a proprietary program we’ve written when we were not on orders to be here. When the Sections Chiefs update their purchase spreadsheets for the their meetings with you, our program automatically updates and to ensure the data is in order.”

“You are spilling State Secrets like you are spilling tea, Sir,” West says. 

“I know, West. But you know, here lately I’ve been told by both my mom and sister that I should be more trusting. So I want to test their hypothesis.”

“Don’t you mean, ‘theory,’ Sergeant,” Poe asks.

“No, Sir. I don’t mean theory.” Finn replies.

Poe licks his lips and nods his head in understanding. He hopes Finn is picking up what he’s putting down. “Is there a way for me to access this data, Finn?”

Finn, “Yes, Sir. You ask for it, and either Sergeant West or I will present it to you.”

Poe smiles, but on the inside he wants nothing more than to take Finn right now, on his desk, he would. “Well, as you were, Sergeants.”

Both Finn and West respond in unison, “Thank you, Sir.”

Then, with that, Major Dameron gets up and leaves the office, but not before he hears West whispers to Finn, “Holy shit, are you two, fucking? Cause I need that to be a thing!”

From the hall Poe sounds off with, “Fifteen hundred, Sergeant Tanner. My Office.”

“Yes, Sir,” Finn yells back from his seat.

West looks at Finn as he continues to look out the door. She shakes her head, “I need you to work on all that blushing business, Finn. We don’t, and I quote, ‘do meet cutes in this office’.” 

“So noted, Sergeant,” Finn says as he thinks of being alone with Poe in his office, and he licks his lips, “Man, you are so noted.”

~~~

Finn knocks on the Commanders door, and is immediately called in with an, “Enter.” When he comes in he finds the Commander sitting on his couch, watching the local news intently. Poe, without moving directs Finn to close the door. Finn does and joins him on couch. He looks at the tv, curious to find what has Poe interest.

The broadcaster announces that, “Charges of corruption and espionage has been filed against Senator Erudo Ro-Kiintor, of Oregon by the FBI. Pua Davi, Chairman of the Senate Ethics Committee, has appointed an independent investigation, separate from the FBI’s investigation, to account for any inappropriate misconduct. 

“Senator Ro-Kiintor denies any wrong doing and states that these charges are the product of a political witch hunt against himself and his party during an election year. The Senator states that his private plane, the Hevurion Grace, was highjacked while in flight by unknown assailants, and states that he barely escaped with his life. We have reached out to the FBI, but they have not returned our phone calls.”

Finn, unmoved continues watching the breaking news, “Another corrupt government official. So much for upholding your oath of office.”

Poe, who is deep in thought, hits mute, and turns to look out the window.

Finn watches as sub-titles of the breaking news flashes across the screen. “In other news the body of Lor San Tekka, a Retired US Air Force Intelligence Officer and Chaplin, was found dead in the small desert town of Basque, in Eastern Oregon. Authorities are still investigating, but they are considering the incident of a homicide.”

A commercial comes on and Finn looks to Poe. “Is everything alright, Sir.” 

Poe finally turns to look at Finn. After a couple of seconds he smiles. “Question,” he states before asking the actual question at hand. Finn has finds it to be a rather humorous attempt of Poe’s to be submissive. Regardless of his attempt, Finn has learned that Poe has quite the recalcitrant streak.

“Answer.” He says playing along. 

“We have a troop who’s AWOL, shouldn’t his training status code be changed to “T” status,” he asks looking to Finn for a response, “since he is breaking the law, and failing to progress?” 

Finn knows that Poe is not going to like what he’s going to say, but figures he'll get over it. “I want you to get AFI 36-2201 and look it up, because to be honest, that question, in and of itself indicates that you have not been reading the regulations.”

“You don’t think so?” 

“Are you testing me, Major?” he ask with a smirk, and then he thinks to himself, “man we do a lot of smirking.”

“What if I am?” 

“Then you're wasting both of our time. Um, respectfully of course. Don’t forget I already have my 7-skill level.”

“Job knowledge is something that has to be continuously reviewed. Some people get lazy.”

“I can assure you, I’m not one of them, Sir.” Finn responds, unsure if this is a conversation that he should be taking seriously. 

“Then you should answer the question.”

“If I do that then I’ll just be giving you the answer.”

“But if you don’t how will I know if you really know the answer.”

“You are in quite the predicament.” 

“Finn, humor me. If you answer the question, I'll buy you dinner. But if you can’t answer the question, dinner's on you.”

“Wow, talk about thinly veiled plans,” Finn looks at him and through his ploy. He wonders if that’s actually the point. It’s a game designed for him to win. So he figures he might as well play along to see where it takes them. 

He sighs, “I guess.”

“Well?” Poe asks smugly. 

“Check AFI 36-2201 Volume three, on page 73 and 74, check out table A4.1, lines 11 and 15.” He rattles the information off as he has numerous times before when trying to explain to officers why they had to use necessary administrative or disciplinary actions instead of training status codes to punish airmen. Truth be told, Finn take great pleasure in putting officers in their place. “It explains the differences between Training Status Codes ‘P’ and ’T’.”

Poe is taken aback. Obviously, he failed to recognize Finn’s thoroughness. “I guess I wasn’t exactly expecting you to provide table numbers and all.”

“You’re not surprised are you, sir?”

“I guess I shouldn’t be, huh? So, looks like dinner is on me. When and where?” 

“How about lunch,” Finn offers, trying to change the rules of the game after it’s already won. It's a futile effort he’s sure, but why not he figures.

“That's a great idea,” Poe says, more chipper than he should be. “We can go over dinner plans at lunch.” Of course he knows that's not at all what Finn was suggesting. 

“Poe,” Finn says and the Major turns to look at him. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. Just got a lot on my mind.”

“Anything, I can help with?”

“You already are,” Poe says with a warm smile. 

“Okay.”

“I appreciate the offer, Finn. I really do.” Poe reaches out with a closed fist and Finn looks at it and bumps it with his own. 

“Alright, well, just let me know.”

Poe opens the door, and Finn walks out, “Heavy is the crown, Sergeant. Heavy is the crown.”


	5. Round and Round (Or the Devil's in the Details)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Finn have lunch. Rey does other things.

It’s a quick ten minute car ride from the base to Abrams Italian restaurant off of Marine Drive. Other than singing along to Hotel California, to themselves of course, Poe and Finn discuss end of year purchases. Evidently, Poe is nixing video game purchases “for ongoing training and entertainment for pilots who are on alert status” just on principle. 

Poe shakes his head in, what Finn can only describe as Winnfield like righteousness, “Seriously, no. Just, no. They get to fly around in freaking F-15s! No!” the Major says. 

Finn continues checking his emails and responds with a faux British accent, “Very good, Sir.”

“You know, this is the kind crap that drives me nuts. This is why we have the reputation we do.”

“Pilots. Who knew?”

Then Poe immediately jumps into training as they wait to be seated.

“And what is up with Base Training?”

Finn continues to put out fires by email, “Where do you want me to start?”

“I mean, Master Sergeant Kemp, runs a tight ship but the policy and personnel choices she makes? There’s no room to breath. I don’t get it.”

“Her ship isn’t that tight.” 

“What do you mean, ‘her ship isn’t that tight’? Her numbers are solid, and-

“And thats what people on this base respond to,” Finn looks out the window at the Columbia River, “I know that.”

“I’m thinking you feel more strongly than you are letting on.”

“Perhaps,” Finn says, “I'd like to keep it professional.”

“Yeah, well, when you become an officer - .”

“When who what with where?” 

“What? No, OTS?”

“No, Officer Training School is not in my cards.”

“Are you sure? You - ”

“Will be just fine without it.”

Poe shrugs in disappointment as they follow their waitress to their table, “Can’t blame a guy for trying right?”

When they are seated Poe looks over the menu and quickly places it to the side, “You a car person, Finn?”

“Only to the extent of them getting me from Point A to Point B,” he says as he continues looking over his menu. 

Poe laughs, “That’s okay. It’s not for everyone.”

Finn looks at him and smiles, “What, getting from Point A to Point B?”

Poe nods his head and laughs even more, “No. Well, yes, but knowing the mechanics of a car.”

Finn, “Well, yeah. I know enough.”

Poe, “Okay, like what?

Finn smiles embarrassed, “Uh, gas good, check engine light bad?”

“Huh,” Poe, looks at him with a smirk. 

Finn eyes Poe suspiciously, “Why do you ask?”

Poe dips his bread into the olive oil and takes a bite, “I’ve been trying to figure out the whole, ‘FN-’number thing you tried to pass off as a name.”

Finn breaks out into a wide smile, and Poe stops chewing and gives him his total attention. 

“Ah, FN-2187. How’s that working out for you?”

“Well, if it keeps you smiling like that it’s totally worth the mystery.”

Finn looks down self-consciously.

“Finn, we haven’t had a chance to really talk.”

“About what?”

“About the thing we haven’t talked about.”

Finn glances up at him and back to his menu.

Poe continues, “Our first meeting. Us sleeping together, which I do not regret.”

“Yeah, we’re not going to talk about that,” Finn says without looking up.

“Don’t you think we should?”

Finn places his menu to the side and lock eyes with Poe, “Sometimes two strangers meet and they hook up. It’s a simple story. An old story.”

“And then the strangers realize they are working together.”

“Lifetime Movie of the Week. Like I said, it’s an old story.”

Poe chuckles. 

Finn, “Look, it happened. When we learned the nature of our relationship, our working relationship, we stopped. Now we’re conducting ourselves in a professional manner. You’re the Commander, and I’m your Training Manager. End of story.”

“And what if I want to continue that story? Our story? Of you and me?”

Finn takes a deep breath, “Then, then this becomes very complicated.” 

“But we’re both professionals.”

“I like to think I am.”

“I-I can be.” 

Finn laughs, “Can you?”

“I love it when you laugh.”

“See. You’re doing that flirting thing again.”

“Is that a problem?”

“Eh, only when we are in uniform.”

“Okay, only in uniform. We’re getting somewhere. Boundaries.”

“Gotta do something about all that charm and savor-faire oozing off of you,” Finn winces as soon as the words come out of his mouth. He looks at Poe, who is practically burning in smug satisfaction. He quickly dips a piece of bread into the oil and takes a bite. 

“Really?”

“This is some bread,” Finn says.

And of course, Poe is having none of it. “Charm and savor-faire,” he repeats out loud, keeping the conversation on topic.

Finn, “Here we go.”

Poe smiles impishly, “No, no, I like where this going! Tell me more!”

“Look, Sir, Commander, Sir, Major-fuck! Poe!”

Poe sings softly, “Say my name, say my name.”

Finn points his fork at him, “Don’t start.”

“Are you threatening me with a fork?”

“I am threatening you with a fork.”

“You are threatening your commanding officer.”

“Really, now you want to play professional?”

“That’s insubordination.”

I will “in-subordi-your-nation”

“That actually sounds fun. Tell me more.”

“Oh god.”

“What?”

“You’re doing that thing again.”

“What? Oozing charm and savor-faire?”

“I’m calling in dead tomorrow.”

~~~

By the time lunch arrives, Finn finds that he is actually having a good time. Their conversation is easy, for the most part, and he get’s to talk about the program he and Sergeant West wrote to manage the purchase card in detail. It wasn’t until he was fifteen minutes into his conversation that he realized two things: the first being he was going on and on about how Sergeant West has a better mind for programming than himself, and how she should be at NASA or the NSA. And the second being Poe actually understood what he was talking about.

Poe, “I did some coding when I during my AFIT days.”

Finn looks at him questioningly, “AFIT?”

“Air Force Institute of Technology,” Poe says before taking a bite out of his burger. 

Finn blinks at him. 

“What,” Poe asks as he chews. 

Finn, “What?”

Poe, “You’re just staring at me.”

Finn, “Sorry, I’m just…sorry.”

Poe, “Finn, talk to me.”

“Major Dameron, I am impressed.”

“Your condescension, as always is much appreciated, Finn. Thank you.” 

“No, no, I didn’t mean-hey that was Inception!”

Poe smiles and Finn immediately smiles back, big and bright. 

“Damn it, Finn, you gotta stop doing that to me, Buddy.”

“What?” 

“Your smile, it’s…” Poe looks down at his burger and takes another bite. He’s trying to take it slow for Finn. He wants to ask him out, which was the whole purpose of this impromptu lunch. Well, actually, the lunch was Finn’s way of getting out of his proposed dinner date. Poe doesn’t want to pressure him, because Finn’s concerns about him being his superior officer are in fact real. Playful teasing is one thing. Sexual harassment from your Commander is another. They both have a lot to loose if they were involved and were discovered. So with all of his responsibilities and current mission, he knows that the responsible thing to do would be to wait it out. That’s the only real benefit to Finn separating from the military. At least that’s what he tells himself. 

Finn takes a bite out of his burger. He’s always had a way of derailing conversations with spouting facts or asking questions. Then when he tries to fix it by explaining, he seems to only make things worse. 

Finn, “Um, you know that wasn’t in your profile, right? You going to AFIT.”

“Tech Sergeant Tanner, are you checking into me.”

“I like to know who I’m working with.”

Poe smiles at him, “Uh, huh.”

~~~

When Finn and Poe make it back on base they shake hands awkwardly before they are immediately rushing off to their separate meetings. As they leave they are both painfully aware that they mutually avoided their dinner date conversation.

Once Finn’s day is over he jumps in his car and heads over to Rey’s apartment in Beaverton. When she opens the door she is wrapped in a bathrobe, and her hair is wrecked. Finn gives her the up and down and laughs.

“Seriously, you’re still in bed at,” he checks his phone, “3:37 in the PM?”

“Ugh, don’t judge me.”

“Uh, huh.”

Finn closes the door and follows her to the kitchen.

“So there’s a guy in my bed right now,” Rey says as she pours herself a cup of coffee. 

Finn beams, “Oh, good times.”

“Not really. Low stamina.”

Finn frowns, “Really, you had to break in another one?”

“It’s not my fault they can’t keep up,” she says frowning back.

“Eh, that’s true. So what’s your out?”

Rey smiles, “Emergency Surgery?”

“What procedure?”

“Aortic valve repair.”

Finn nods his head in approval, “Ooh. Nice.”

“You think it’s too much?”

Finn pulls a beer from her refrigerator, “Oh no way.”

“I mean I can go with the mitral valve repair. It’s less difficult and I don’t want it to seem like I’m bragging.”

Finn gives her his best, “Are you kidding me?" look.

Rey gives the issue a dismissive wave, “Yeah, you’re right, plausible deniability.”

“Yeah. So, are you going to go with the David-Procedure or the-.”

“Oh, the Yacoub-Procedure no doubt.”

“Huh.”

They both turn and look at the bedroom door.

Finn turns back to her, “On second thought, maybe we should keep the patients out of it. It’s kinda tacky.”

“Finn? I’m pretending to be a heart surgeon. So yeah, my patients are kinda fake, and yeah, it’s tacky, but fake-tackery in a good way. I just gotta get him out.” 

“Yeah, but it’s such a slippery slope. One day it’s fake patients, the next you’re dropping Deep Hypothermic Circulatory Arrests.”

Rey pauses in thought and sighs, “Yeah, that’s true.”

The bedroom door opens and out comes a red head with a seventies porn mustache in his boxers. Both Finn and Rey look at him blankly. “Morning,” he says.

Finn takes a swig of his beer and Rey speaks, “Oh Kevin, hi.” 

“Hi,” Kevin says sheepishly.

Rey and Finn look at each other.

Finn asks with an edge, “This is him?”

They continue to look at each other, until Rey burst out protectively, “Finn, baby, it’s not what you think!” 

Kevin looks at Finn apprehensively. "Whats going on?”

Finn takes a step forward, “You’re sleeping with my girlfriend?” 

“Finn, baby please!” Rey, says over dramatically.

“Dude, I’m...what? Wait. No,” Kevin stutters out.

Finn points at him, “So you didn’t?”

Kevin looks at Finn, “So what if I did? She liked it.”

Both Finn and Rey raise an eyebrow at him.  


Rey, “I did not see that coming.”

“Well, the boy’s got balls, Sis. That has to count for something.” 

“True again. You’re on a roll this morning,” Rey says. 

“Afternoon, and yeah, I had my coffee,” Finn says, while still eyeing Kevin.

Kevin looks at Rey, then at Finn. “Sis? Wait. What?”

“Get dressed Romeo, my brother and I have work to do.”

Kevin turns around and goes back into the bedroom, “I am so confused.”


	6. No Day Like Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey go back to old habits, and Poe just wants to be a friend.

It’s not everyday that Rey and Finn find themselves in situations like this. In fact, they actively avoid them for the most part. It’s not to say they hate it, but they like to consider themselves adults with real jobs. Finn’s in the military and Rey is the owner of her own coffeeshop. It’s their thing. They are respectable members of society. Well, at least that’s what Finn tells himself. Rey wants no part of it. 

Being respectable that is. 

So as she jumps over the fence onto Joint Base Lewis-McChord she’s having the time of her life. Breaking the law, scavenging for useful (and illegal) hardware, intellectual property, and intelligence that various government agencies “no longer need,” well, she knows that Finn knows that she knows this is what she lives for. This is EXACTLY how she likes to spend her Sunday nights.

Finn would rather she didn’t, but he understands the rush. However, the thing to know about Finn in general is, when it comes to the people he considers friends or family, he’s all heart. So when Rey takes a job, he’s not trusting or leaving her life in the hands of anyone else. They’ve been in it together since they were teenagers. So if she’s going to be in potential danger, he’s going to be there as backup.

Rey runs low, sticking to the shadows, “So, are you going to do it?” 

“Do what?” Finn’s voice come back through her earpiece.

“Ask the Officer out?”

“Can we talk about this when you are not breaking onto military installations?” 

“We can walk and chew gum at the same time, Stormtrooper. This is your run-of-the-mill smash and grab.”

“Scavenger, you have a patrol car on your six.” Finn replies. 

“On it,” Rey says as she slides underneath a parked Humvee as a patrol slowly drives by.”

“You know it would’ve made more sense for me to be there.”

Rey crawls from her hiding spot and runs full sprint to the back of the Communication Squadron. She pulls her grappling gun from her back pouch and fires to the rooftop. 

“And have me stuck manning the aerial drones? No thanks,” she says as she runs up the wall with the assistance of the grappling cord retracting back.

“Uh huh.”

“Besides, I won the coin toss,” she says placing the gun back into its holster, “which means this is my op.”

“Clear for ingress,” Finn says.

Rey pulls a hidden access panel from the roof. She activates the magnetic locks in her boots and gloves, and crawls inside and onto the ceiling. 

“I’m in.”

“Right, gotcha.” Rey hears the click clack of Finn typing. “Make sure you avoid the sensor pads on the floor.”

Rey continues crawling across the ceiling, “I know how to do my job, Stormtrooper.”

“Right. Well, I’m not a hacker, so I can’t turn them off if they are tripped,” Finn says annoyed. “So, forgive me for being acutely aware of my capabilities.”

“Yeah, yeah, I can’t fly drones worth nothing, and you can’t hack. That never stopped us before.” 

“Weird.”

“What’s that?”

“Nothing.”

Rey pauses.

“Stormtrooper, what is it?”

“‘Nothing’. As in your attempt to ease my nerves did ‘nothing’ for me.”

Rey smiles and continues on, “I wish I was there to hold your hands, babyboy.” 

“I’m twenty-four days older than you.” Finn says, “Still clear, and coming up on Alpha Point.” 

“Yeah, yeah. It’s always the twenty-four days thing,” Rey says as she comes to a stop at an exposed port.

“Hey, facts are facts,” Finn says.

Finn pulls out a flashlight and examines the port. "Right. Well, it looks like our man on the inside did his job."

"For what we paid him, I should hope so."

“Okay, Stormtrooper, I’m at Alpha Point and going dark.”

Both Finn and Rey pause. This is the point in the mission they both hate.

“See you on the flip side, yeah?”

"Scavenger, please take care of yourself. If anything goes wrong, let me know. I will be there as soon as-”

“Stormtrooper,” Rey says immediately. 

“Yeah?” 

“Ask the Officer out.”

After their third mission, when they loss Slip, Rey and Finn developed a routine, or tradition, of making last requests whenever they have to go dark. Since going dark means they won’t speak or see each other from anywhere between three weeks to seven months, if ever again. So they treat it with the respect and severity they think it deserves. This is when the person in the field gives their last request, and the other promises to fulfill that request.

“Copy that, Scavenger,” Finn says seriously. “I will.”

“Going dark,” Rey crawls to the port and opens it. Rey pulls a thumb drive out of her belt and insert it into the port. She looks at the scanner on her wrist, and when it flashes green, she pulls it from the port and closes it up. 

Seven minutes later Rey is back on the roof.

Twenty-three minutes later she is jumping back over the fence.

Three hours later Rey is crossing the Canadian border on her way to Vancouver International Airport, while Finn lies in bed looking at the stars through his window.

~~~

For the next four days both Sergeant West and Sergeant Smith notices that Finn is not entirely himself. Of course they don't know that it's because he is worried about Rey, but they know it was something. Finn is quieter and seemingly stuck with a bout of melancholy.

Finn’s conversations with Poe aren't any better. The first time Poe notices something is wrong with Finn, he pulls him aside in the hall.

“Hey Buddy, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Sir.”

“Finn, you don’t look fine.”

“No worries, I’m good,” he says, “Sorry Sir, I have a meeting with Sergeant Davis at the Medical Squadron.”

“Let me know if you need anything, Finn.”

“Thank you, Sir,” he says as he turns to walk away.

After three more run-ins with Finn, Poe starts following up with him more regularly. When Finn isn't in Poe’s office for briefings, Poe is in Finn’s following up on purchases, training briefs, or just to chat. If he receives conflicting information from his staff, he stops by to ask Finn for his professional opinion before making a call.

Finn continues to keep their meetings formal with very little of their interactions falling outside of military related topics or martial arts. He tries to keep it this way primarily because it’s important to him that Poe knows he is receiving nothing less than the best from him in terms of his knowledge, skills, and ability. 

“So I’ve been doing some thinking, Finn.” The Major says while standing up from behind his desk to stretch.

“What’s up?” Finn asks as he continues looking through regulations.

“You’re pretty much a loner, huh?” 

“Why do you ask?” 

“You seem like the type. Other than Momma Maz, you don’t really associate with anyone from work. You keep your work and private life separate.” 

“Yes, I do. It prevents problems,” He says, knowing they are going somewhere with this.

“When I was enlisted my work buddies were my best friends,” he says dropping to do pushups. “We did everything together.”

Finn looks up from the regs to watch Poe in action. He’s always been fascinated by athletes and how they keep their bodies in shape. The Major is no exception. As with everything else, physically at least, his form is perfect. 

“I can tell you, things are different in the Guard, Sir,” Finn says standing up to stretch also. If he’s being truthful, it’s to get a better view of Poe. 

“Come on Finn, they don’t have to be that different. Guardsmen can be just as good of friends as our active duty brothers and sisters.”

His breathing is steady, and Finn is sure there’s barely a change in his heart rate. Judging from what Finn knows about Poe’s athleticism in bed, he’s certain pushups are probably effortless for him. 

“It’s not so much that I disagree with you, it’s just there is a difference of mentality here. The guard is too laid back. People forget they are in the military.” 

“Maybe that’s just how it is in some states.”

“Not from what I’ve seen. I suspect the problem is Guard wide.”

Poe stands up to face Finn. He’s practically face to face with the Sergeant, meaning he’s definitely in his bubble.

“So I’m guessing you feel the same about civilians too? They can’t compete with active duty friends?” 

“We’re comparing two types of apples with an orange now, and, of course they can. Friends are friends, good friends are good friends, and best friends are best friends. This conversation is weird.”

“You have a pretty lonely life, huh?” He asks, still maintaining eye contact. “Your friends are all still in active duty or they’re civilians living somewhere else. Your family is where?”

Ah, Finn thinks, so the point emerges. Finn walks past him.

“You assume I don’t have a life outside of work.” He counters. 

“Do you have a life outside of work, Finn?”

“For the past seven years, I’ve focused on my career and education.” the Sergeant answers with a shit eating grin. “I don’t have time for a life, as you think of it.” 

“Finn, you graduated grad school months ago. What do you do when you go home?”

“I-I read, go to the movies, watch TV, go over to Momma Maz’s occasionally. Didn't we cover that chapter?” He says back. 

“Cool, we should check out a movie sometime?”

“Why?” It’s not what Finn means to ask as he immediately thinks about his promise to Rey.

Poe is genuinely confused, “Why not?”

“Um, fraternization,” he laugh. Finn actually notices how cute Poe is when he’s confused.

“Man, I don’t want to hear that.” 

“Oh, okay. Right. Sir.” 

“No, seriously. I don’t want to hear that. We’re all adults here, and we can be professional when we need to. And stop calling me, “Sir.” My name is Poe. That’s an order.”

Finn has to give it to the man. He’s passionate. Of course fraternization is punishable under the UCMJ. However, this is the Guard they’re talking about. Everyone calls everyone by their first name. Officer, enlisted, it doesn’t matter. Except for him. Never him.

“That’s not an order you can give,” Finn replies. 

“Damn it, Finn. I’m trying to be your friend. I’m trying to make sure you’re okay!”

“Okay, Fine! Poe it is. And yeah, I will go see a movie with you. Now can we get back to work now? Freakin’ Guardsmen, and your touchy feely first names.”

They both sit down and spend the next couple of minutes reading regulations in silence. 

“So what movie do you want to go see?” Poe asks without looking up.

“Surprise me,” Finn says as he flips a page.

“Okay. So how about I pick you up at seven on Friday?”

“Sure.” Finn looks up at Poe, realizing it’s now on himself to take the next step.

Poe eyes him, waiting for Finn to process what they are doing. 

“You remember my address,” Finn asks.

Poe’s face lights up with the biggest smile this side of Jack Nicholson as the Joker.

Finn shakes his head, “I’m going to take that as a yes.”

“Sweet, it’s a date.”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it that,” Finn smirks.

“Why not? You want to pretend it’s something else?” he asks smiling. 

“Shut up and give me your number” Finn says pulling out his phone. 

“Finn, our conversations are so, hmm, instructional. 305-587-”

To say he is excited would be an understatement. Poe doesn't just stop at giving Finn his number, no Finn ends up with his home address, two of his personal emails, and a friend request on Ello and Snapchat. 

Poe can't help it if he's beaming like a…well, like a Major Poe Dameron. Finn can't help it if he's shaking his head. 

Finn gets up to leave, but just as he reaches the door he pauses.

Poe looks at him questioningly, and Finn turns around, “Poe?”

Poe can tell that something is bothering him, “Yeah?”

And at that moment, Finn swears he can hear his sisters voice, “Ask the Officer out.”

Finn smiles weakly, “Thank you for, you know, caring.”

Poe walks over and pulls Finn into a hug, “Anytime, Buddy. Anytime.”

Finn buries his head into Poe's shoulder, and for the first time in a long time, he cries. 

"Hey, I got you, Buddy. It's okay, Finn. I got you. I got you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I just want to say thanks for the comments and support! I never imagined I would get the number of kudos, subscriptions, comments and hits I have! You guys make this fun! You all Rock!


	7. Beep Me 911

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where the boys discover the joys of texting each other!

After what Finn can only describe as his “emotional damn break” he sits in Poe’s office to try to collect himself.

Poe just sits back in his chair, arms crossed and legs stretched out watching Finn.

“Seriously, I’m fine,” Finn says trying to put Poe at ease. 

Poe frowns, “Finn, that was not fine.”

“Seriously, no look, I get it. It’s just whenever Rey leaves town, I get all weepy, and chick-flick moments happen.”

“Chick-flick moments?”

“Chick-flick moments. It’s a Winchester thing.”

“I don’t know what that means,” Poe says unimpressed with Finn’s deflections. 

There’s a knock at the door and Poe notices Finns relief at the welcomed distraction. “This isn’t over, Finn. I want to help.”

“I’m fine, Poe. And you are.”

“Come in,” Poe says while keeping his eyes on Finn. 

Sergeant West comes into the office with a folder. 

“Sorry to interrupt, Sir, I just need to get your signature on Master Sergeant Lynn and Captain Martin’s travel orders.”

Poe smiles at her, “No problem, Sergeant.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

As Poe signs the paperwork, West frowns and tilts her head to the side as she examines Finn. 

“I’m fine, West,” Finn says cutting off her unspoken concern. 

“If you say so, Sir,” is all she says back to him. 

“Sergeant West, did you know that Finn here conducts background checks on all of his employees?” Poe asks without looking up from his paperwork. 

“It doesn’t surprise me, Sir,” she says, turning to watch Poe as he signs off on the last order in the folder. 

Poe laughs, “No, I don’t suppose it would.”

Finn chuckles himself, “You know even after doing background and qualification checks, I’m usually still underwhelmed with my selection of peers. Except for West, here. She and I work well together. She’s competent, and I trust her completely.” 

West smiles, “Thank you, Finn. The feeling is mutual.”

Finn continues, “Albeit, my perceptions of qualifications could stem from my own OCPD, and may not be a true reflection of my cohort.” 

Poe, “Well, I find your particular penchants and perceptions on partnerships perfectly provocative.”

Finn smirks, “Uh huh. And altogether your attention to alliterations and assonance alternates between alarming and alienating. Alrighty?”

Poe laughs approvingly, “Well, alrighty, Sergeant Tanner.”

West rolls her eyes and turns to walk out, “Thank you, Sir.”

West closes the door behind her, but a couple of seconds later Finn receives a text from her, “Get a room.”

“So?”

Finn looks up from his phone, “So, what?”

“So, you’re fine? I shouldn’t be concerned?”

“Nope. I’m all good.”

“If you need me-”

“I have your number, Facebook, email, and carrier pigeon.” 

Poe smiles warmly. 

“Seriously, Poe, thank you. Can I go now?”

“Get out of here.”

Finn nods and leaves Poe’s office with a smile on his face.

~~~

To say Finn is excited about his date with Poe, is an understatement. His week shoots by in a blur, and before he knows it, he’s jumping out of the shower an hour before Poe is scheduled to pick him up.

Since they’ve exchanged their contact info they have only communicated via text and Snapchat. And man have they been texting! Their Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday “TextFest” goes a little something like this:

8:13am Wednesday Morning  
Poe: What are you wearing?  
Finn: Clothes.  
Poe: What kind of clothes?  
Finn: The kind you wear.  
Poe: That’s my favorite kind.  
Finn: Umm, okay?  
Poe: No, no, no. You are suppose to ask, “Why, is that your favorite kind?”  
Finn: I’ll play your silly little game, “Why is that your favorite kind?”  
Poe: You forgot the comma after “Why.”  
Finn: The comma is not needed.  
Poe: But it’s how I said it.  
Finn: Well use your imagination you dork.  
Poe: So I can take them off.  
Finn: ….  
Poe:….  
Finn:….  
Poe: Get it? So I can take off your clothes. That’s why they are my favorite kind.  
Finn: You’re breaking up. I…an’t read…what…ou are typin…  
Poe: Hello?  
Finn: Hello, can you hear me? I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be.  
Poe: Really?  
Finn: When we were younger and free  
Finn: I’ve forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet  
Poe: What?  
Finn: Um, that was Adele speaking. We must’ve got our lines crossed.  
Poe: Sigh. You’re the dork.  
Finn: Got work to do. Bye. 

8:17am Wednesday Morning  
Poe: You free to chat?  
Finn: What’s up?  
Poe: What kind of food do you like?  
Finn: Dude, it’s been four minutes. Only. Four. Minutes.  
Poe: But it seems like it’s been FOR-EV-ERR.  
Finn: Sigh. You’re the dork.  
Poe: I already said that.  
Finn: But that was the previous convo.  
Poe: Get your own material, Buddy.  
Finn: The kind you eat.  
Poe: And now you’re recycling your material.  
Finn: Bye, Sandlot.  
Poe: You did get it!

8:13pm Wednesday Night  
Finn: Thai, Lebanese, Italian, .  
Poe: You’re favorite type of guys?  
Finn: Food.  
Finn: You asked.  
Finn: Favorite food.  
Finn: So I’m telling you.  
Poe: Are you drunk?  
Finn: No. Why?  
Poe: No reason.  
Poe: But  
Poe: I  
Poe: Think  
Poe: You are.  
Finn: So noted.  
Finn: Maybe a little.  
Finn: Hahahahaha! I get it! Because I keep breaking up my text!  
Finn: Sorry about that.  
Poe: It’s okay. Do you have a DD?  
Finn: I’m home. Drinking. Alone. Sorry for about the drunk texting. Rey’s not here.  
Finn: Sorry about for drunk texting.  
Poe: She doesn’t have a phone.  
Finn: SORRY ABOUT THE DRUNK TEXTING! Goddamn it!  
Poe: Shit, I don’t mean that I want you to stop texting.  
Finn: Oh. Okay, for a moment there I thought I was bugging you. Sorry about that.  
Poe: It’s okay, Buddy.  
Finn:Thanks!  
Poe: Finn?  
Finn: Yeah?  
Poe: It’s fine. I don’t mind you texting.  
Poe: I can do this all night. I like you ; )  
Poe: I like it.  
Finn: Sweet!  
Poe: I like you, also!  
Finn: Poe?  
Poe: Yeah?  
Finn: Are you drunk?  
Poe: No. I’m still at the office.  
Finn: What? Dude, go home! Now.  
Poe: Got stuff to do.  
Finn: …  
Poe: I will soon.  
Finn: Promise?  
Poe: What time should I leave?  
Finn: Now. You gotta sleep.  
Poe: How about in an hour.  
Finn: Fine. One hour.  
Poe: Starting the timer…  
Poe: NOW.  
Finn: Okay. I’m going to check on you in an hour.  
Poe: Thanks, for looking out.

10:08pm Wednesday Night  
Poe: Made it home.  
Poe: Got Burgerville.  
Poe: Didn’t realize there was a Five Guys near by until after I already got my food.  
Poe: Yeah…so, I think you are sleeping.  
Poe: Goodnight.

~~~

6:58am Thursday Morning  
Poe: You up?  
Finn: Yeah, getting Coffee at Rey’s.  
Poe: Okay just checking.  
Finn: Why? What’s up?  
Poe: Just wanted to make sure you were up to make it in.  
Finn: Why wouldn’t I be?  
Poe: Because you were drinking. It’s no big. Just wanted to help in case your alarm didn’t go off.

8:44am Thursday Morning  
Finn: Sir, I just checked my phone and I apologize for drunk texting you last night. It won’t happen again. 

9:22am Thursday Morning  
Poe: You’re joking right?  
Finn: Sir?  
Poe: Dude, don’t “Sir” me. It’s fine Finn. I told you that.  
Finn: Okay.  
Poe: I’m serious.  
Finn: Okay.  
Poe: Ok : )  
Poe: So, um, what are you wearing?  
Finn: Air Force issued BDUs. Same as you.  
Poe: Fine. Be that way.  
Poe: : )

9:57am Thursday Morning  
Poe: You going to the Base Training Meeting?  
Finn: I’m already here.  
Poe: I’m running late.  
Finn: Yeah, I can see that. 

10:37am Thursday Morning  
Poe: This meeting is killing me!  
Finn: Seriously? Right now?  
Poe: And the way my day is going I will be lucky if I’m not hit by lightning while running away from a runaway car that was drop by a helicopter fleeing an F-15. 

Finn looks across the table at him like, “What the fuck?” Poe looks at him without humor and all official like. Finn looks back down at his phone and…

Finn: …  
Poe: Yup….pretty awesome.  
Finn: It gets better?  
Poe: Yep. Cause tomorrow’s Friday!  
Poe: : )

2:01pm Thursday Afternoon  
Poe: Hey got a couple of minutes? Official Air Business.  
Finn: …I can’t tell if you are joking.  
Poe: Nope. Just spoke with Contracting Office. MSgt Kim made some unauthorized purchases. At Fantasyland Video.  
Finn: …No, seriously, I can’t tell if you are joking.

The office phone rings, and Finn picks it up immediately, “Training Office.”

“Tech Sergeant Tanner, this is Major Dameron, you’re on speakerphone with myself, Chief Grant from Base Contracting, and MSgt Kim.”

“Hi Sirs,” Finn says without missing a beat.

“Um, hi, Tech Sergeant Tanner.” Finn makes out the terrified voice of MSgt Kim.

“Sergeant can you come to my office, we have an issue with some unauthorized purchases on MSgt Kim’s Government Purchase Card,” Poe says in his, “Commander Voice.”

“I’ll be right there, Sir,” Finn says as he locks his computer. 

“Thanks, Sergeant,” Poe says before slamming his phone down.

“Holy shit,” Finn says as he races out of the empty office. 

Poe texts him back immediately. 

Poe: Motherfucker spent $1700 at freaking porn shop! With his Government Purchase Card!”  
Finn: Fuck me!  
Poe: Just wanted to warn you, because there’s going to be some yelling.  
Finn: Shit, I didn’t do it. So yell away.

7:22pm Thursday Night  
Poe: Thanks for your help today.  
Finn: Of course. You must be having an emotionally complicated day.  
Poe: You have no idea.  
Finn: Well, I’m glad I could…well, stand there as you yelled at Kim.  
Poe: He’s out-processing tomorrow. Dishonorable discharge.  
Finn: Wow, that was fast.  
Poe: He’s lucky I’m not moving for a Court Martial.  
Finn: Yeah.  
Poe: Okay. Gotta get some sleep. Tomorrows a big day for me. I’m going on a date with a really intelligent and funny guy.  
Finn: Sounds like a catch. Remind me to tell you about my date with this hilarious, cool, and fucking handsome as all hell guy.  
Poe: Hmm, should I be jealous?  
Finn: I would be.  
Poe: : )  
Finn: : )  
Poe: Okay, Buddy, gotta crash.  
Finn: Nigh, nigh.  
Poe: Goodnight.

~~~

9:19am Friday Morning  
Poe: I’m looking forward to tonight.  
Finn: Me too!  
Poe: Awesome! I’ll be there at 1900 on the dot!  
Finn: Cool. See you then.

6:03pm Friday Evening  
Poe: I’m leaving now.  
Finn: Cool, just jumping out of the shower, and should have picked out something to wear by time you get here.  
Poe: No, worries! I’m sure you are going to look…

~~~

Finn waits for the rest of the message to come through, but after five minutes and moves along to get ready. He goes to his closet and tries on four different outfits before settling on jeans, a white polo, grey sweater vest, and his “funky fresh” white Adidas.

By the time he’s all settled there’s a knock at his door and when he opens it, he’s greeted by a smoking hot Poe Dameron. 

Poe looks at him and smiles brightly, “…Fucking gorgeous.”


	8. If You Save Him, He Will Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So starts the date!

Finn stands unmoving at the door, as he takes in Poe’s black leather boots, and works his way up from his form fitting jeans (“gotta thank his mother for a butt like that!”), to his button-up shirt (“blessed are the strategists for they leave their top buttons…well, strategically unbuttoned”), and the sports jacket that Finn has already set his sights on appropriating as soon as he get’s back home (“I’ll never wear it around, Poe, of course”).

Then Finn looks Poe in the eyes and he knows, without any doubt, that he's seriously crushing on his boss. He's crushing on his unshaven stubble, the curls of his hair (don't get him started on that peekaboo grey he has going on), and he is crushing on Poe's smile. Regardless of how many times he's been on the receiving end of it, it's the smile that really gets him, because it always puts him at ease. 

Just as it always leaves him breathless.

“I-uh-wow,” he says as he stares at Poe.

“Well, okay then.” Poe smiles brightly, and rubs the back of his neck. 

“Uh, come in! Sorry, I’m not use to having company.”

Poe is all smiles as he walks in, “Thanks, Buddy.”

“Can I get you anything,” Finn asks as he closes the door. 

“Nah, I’m cool.”

“Okay. Cool,” Finn says filling pleasantly uncomfortable in his own home. 

“Yes, you are,” Poe moves in slowly and gently cradles the side of Finn’s face and kisses him. 

Of all of the highlights Finn can list from their very first night together, he knows that kissing Poe was definitely in the top three. And obviously Poe knows this too, because Finn can fill his lips break into a smile. 

“Mmm, we should stop now,” Finn backs away with his arms extended to keep Poe at bay.

Poe laughs, “I think you’re definitely the stronger man here.” 

“I’m just saying, I didn’t get all funky fresh just to stand around kissing and not making it out.” 

“I didn’t know not making it out was an option.”

“Making out is an option, not making it out is not. There is a difference.”

Poe backs up and lifts his hands, “I don’t know, that’s where your mind went. Not mine.”

“Uh huh,” Finn smiles. “Let me grab my wallet and coat.”

Finn disappears into his bedroom and Poe looks around his living room. He walks over to his bookshelf and examines the books. R. Buckminster Fuller, Hermann Hesse, H.P. Lovecraft, Neil deGrass Tyson, E.O. Wilson, J.R.R. Tolkien, and various other authors fill the shelves. There’s graphic novels (Marvel, DC, Image, Dark Horse), anime, manga, collectibles, books on training and development, criminology, forensics, crime scene investigations, organizational change, systems theory, physics, genetics, Leonardo di Vinci, Benjamin Franklin, Tesla, poetry, everything. 

Well, everything except planes. Poe smiles affectionately, as he wonders if it’s too soon to start planning birthday and Christmas gifts. 

He glances around the second story condo. It is modern and very clean. Organized. Clinical. The furniture is steel and hardwoods. Poe notes that, yeah, Finn has great tastes, but it speaks to the type of person he is also. Because of course Finn would have a condo on-top of a library. Of course Finn has great taste in furniture. And of course Finn is so stunning, and perfect, and just all around awesome that Poe didn’t really take in his apartment the first night he was here. Why would he? He was taking Finn in. 

Finn walks out of the room as he puts on his Apple Watch. “Sorry, about that, I was looking for my watch.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Poe smirks. 

Finn slightly tilts his head, “What?”

“Nothing, it must be kinda hard to loose things here.”

Finn smiles sheepishly, “Yeah, well, you know. You should see me when I forget my ADH-coffee. It makes for a looong messy morning.” 

Poe catches the slip but he just smiles, “Well, I’m really excited about tonight.”

Finn, “Dude, you have no idea.”

~~~

As Finn and Poe walk into the movie theatre they look at the various movies playing that night.

“So, I thought we’d play tonight by ear, yeah? Is there anything you wanna do?”

Finn looks up from his phone, “Ooh, audience participation?” 

Poe bows lightly, “Your wish is my command.”

Finn laughs, “Okay, Genie, how about since you picked the first thing we're doing, i.e. movie, I choose the second, i.e. dinner spot?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Poe, nodds enthusiastically. “Hey, you should get some pics to send Rey.” 

Finn pauses and looks at Poe blankly.

“Is that okay?” Poe asks, fearing he’s crossed some as yet unstated line. 

“I-yeah. She’d like that. I mean is that okay with you?”

Poe beams at him, “Finn, of course it is!” 

Finn breaks out into a huge smile, “Okay, let’s get it over here with the poster in the background!”

When they take the picture neither Poe or Finn are smiling. Poe waves and Finn just looks into the camera. 

Poe hovers over Finn to look at the picture on Finn’s phone, “Yeah, let’s try smiling.” 

“Yeah, that was just a tester. You gotta check the lighting, baby.”

“Poe leans in and kisses Finn.”

“I mean, I didn’t mean, baby like-”

Poe shakes his head, “I know what you meant, Buddy.”

“Oh. That picture is pretty bad ass though.” 

“Yeah, it is. We can send that one too. I’d be cool if the first one she sees is one of you smiling.”

“Okay. Ready?”

“Smile pretty for me, baby.”

Poe smiles like the dork he is and Finn lifts his hand to like he’s saying, “hi”. It’s better than the first one, but still…

“No, no, no,” Poe says looking at the picture. “We’re not stepping into that theatre until we get a smile out of you.”

“What? I wasn’t ready.”

“Let me guess, you were checking the lighting?”

“You…you’re not the boss of me.”

Poe and Finn look at each other. 

“Too easy,” Poe says refusing to engage in banter.

“Yeah, yeah.” Finn looks down at the picture again and burst out in laughter, “Dude, you are so Dorky in this pic! I love it!”

Poe steals a kiss, “You make me, Dorky.”

“I like it,” Finn says smiling. 

“Come on, Buddy, lets get a good one for Rey!” 

“Do you wanna be in the front?”

“No, you’re there. You got it.” 

“Okay, here we go! Onnnnne-”

“It’s a good thing we’re seeing this movie a month after its release, or else we’d lose out on seating.”

“Shhh! Twoooo-”

“You’re killing me, Smalls,” says the posing Poe.”

“Three!” 

Third times a charm. They both wave and smile, and while it’s the picture Finn knows he’s going to frame, it's the three of them together that he's going to cherish. If for no other reason than they are their first pictures [together](http://philomath-x.tumblr.com/post/138836243812/hey-you-should-get-some-pics-to-send-rey-finn/).

~~~

“So,” Poe leads in as they exit the theatre. “Star Kill Episode 7: The Tao Rises…What did you think?”

“I liked the pilot and trooper-guy. The desert chick kicked ass!”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, it was okay. I liked it.”

Poe stops walking and just blinks. 

“What?” Finn asks. 

“It was, ‘Okay’?”

“It was good.”

“I thought your were into Sci-fi?”

“I am. I think I missed the whole Star Kill thing, though.”

“What?” 

“Dude, I wasn’t even born when the originals came out.”

Poe’s jaw drop. 

“I mean, I had the toys before I saw the movie. Had the toys, bedspread, blasters, I watched the prequels and then the originals after.”

“You watched the-Oh god, I’m having a heart attack,” Poe covers his heart and stumbles backwards.

“Oh, shut up,” Finn says laughing. 

“Well, did you have the underwear as well?”

“No, I didn’t have those.” Finn says thoughtfully. “Wait, they had those? Of course they had those!”

“Yeah,”

“Wow!”

“I’ll get you some.”

“Okay, but you know they were totally dating right?”

“Who?” 

“The Pilot and the Trooper!”

“Oh, yeah, they’re totally dating!” Poe says excitedly. “I saw their interview on Ellen and the actors even said they were playing for romance!” 

“Oh yeah,” Finn nods, “the moment that happened it was blowing up my Twitter and Tumblr feed! It was cutting into my Arthur and Eames time.”

“Arthur and Eames? Like Inception?” Poe asks interested. 

“Uh, yeah. I have a thing for fan fiction.”

They stop at the cross walk and wait for their signal to change.

“Reading or writing,” Poe asks curious. 

“Uh, just reading, for now.” Finn hits the crosswalk button.” 

“Huh, okay.” Poe nods in approval before going back to their movie, “I like the back and forth they did with them though. They were each other’s wingman throughout the movie.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, the way they kept saving each other.” 

“Arthur and Eames?”

Poe laughs, “No, the Pilot and the Trooper!”

“Oh, well yeah,” Finn says while laughing at himself. 

“Okay, think about it, when the movie starts you have the pilot setting the Trooper free.”

Finn shakes his head in disagreement, “No, he didn’t. The Trooper saved the Pilot. He rescued him.” 

“Nope. The Pilot shot the Trooper’s buddy, which freed the Trooper. Remember, the dying Trooper left his bloody finger streaks down his helmet.”

“Huh. Okay yeah, that did happen on the planet.”

“That’s symbolism or something.” Poe nods his head. “Now if you read the novelization, and the lead-in novel, you’d understand that the Pilot did what the Trooper couldn’t. He set his friend free.”

“You read the novels before you saw the movie?” 

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Poe playfully bumps into him, “Says the guy who watched the prequels before the originals.”

“Duh.” It’s called ‘numerical order.” 

Poe rolls his eyes, “So the Pilot sets the Trooper free, because in the books the Trooper that died in the movie was a screwup. He was always falling behind, and the Trooper always covered for him and protected him. So they called him, ‘Slack’, as in he was always slacking.”

Finn frowns, “That’s fucked up.” 

Poe shrugs, “It happens.”

Finn shakes his head in disagreement, “It’s still fucked up.”

“Yeah, it is,” Poe says in agreement. “But when they get on the ship after the Pilot is captured, when the big Lady Trooper told the Trooper to submit his weapon for inspection?”

“Yeah?”

“She gave the Trooper enough rope to redeem or hang himself.”

“What? She didn’t like him?” Finn asks. 

“Well, it wasn’t a matter of like or dislike. She thought he was a brilliant Trooper and that he would make a great officer, but he had too much empathy. Mostly because he kept saving his friend, Slack. That’s why she ordered him to stop covering for him. It was logical. He had to pull his weight or be left behind.” 

“Dude, that’s fucked up!” Finn thinks for a moment, and continues, “So when the Pilot killed him, he-fuck!” Finn thinks about what Poe just told him, and the events of the movie. “He really did set the Trooper free! Hell, Slack probably got it easier.”

“Right! Poe says, slapping Finn on the back. “So when the Trooper rebels and leaves, just like Wan Uno, he saves his one true love, who, like Princess Kari, is out conducting official government business and trying to get shit done.”

“Okay, I noticed there were a lot of those moments in the movie. Like it seemed like it was just covering the same ground the originals did. It followed the same story beats.”

“No, no, that was intentional!” Poe says. “The writers did that on purpose!”

“Dude, that’s just lazy.”

“Not if it’s intentional.”

“So if a student intentionally cheats on a test, it’s okay?”

“Finn, that’s not even remotely the same thing. This is art. A movie!”

“Well, it’s still lazy, and it cheats the Desert Chick, the Trooper, and the Pilot out of an original story.”

“Finn, you’re killing me, Buddy!”

“Okay, so they were couple?”

“Yeah, remember the Pilot agrees to fly the Trooper, and helps him escape.”

Finn smirks, “Yeah, he agrees to let the Trooper save him so he could save them both.”

“Exactly!”

“That’s not self-serving at all.” Finn smirks even more. “Oh, and that was sarcasm by the way.”

“Yeah, and I’m ignoring it.” Poe says.

“So while the Pilot is saving the Trooper he gives him a new name and…”

“He recommended a name. The Trooper accepted it. That was actually pretty cool, because he gave the Trooper a choice. He asked him if it was okay.”

“Right, so while flying in space the Pilot recommends a name for the Trooper, they celebrate their dashing escape, and they have their first argument. Isn’t that sweet.”

“It was lovely. Shakespearian in its depth, and soaring in its emotional highs.”

“I like to think so, especially with their first argument.”

Finn laughs, “Yeah, the Trooper was like, ‘Um, Love, you missed our exit!’”

“No, I didn’t. I know where I’m going, Honeysuckle.” Poe adds. 

“We don’t need to go this way. Go that way!”

“Look Buddy, I’m driving.”

They laugh until the make it to the car. 

When they get in, Poe watch as Finn puts on his seatbelt. When Finn looks up at him, Poe grabs him behind his neck and pulls him into an eager kiss. 

“What are you hungry for,” Finn asks.

“Surprise me,” Poe says.


	9. Moments in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so, so, sorry for how long it took me to get this out! I finally figured out the answer to one of the biggest problems I had with setting this story up. Even though it's not going to be revealed for like many chapters later, it was important to me to get the foundation laid solidly. It was also important for me to make sure I'm dropping enough clues to push the growing mystery along. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter, and thank you for all of the comments and support! You guys are kick ass!

Three Months Ago

Few people know this about him, but Poe Dameron is a light sleeper. Always has been. So when he wakes up at 0200 hours in his own bed in his DC condo, he immediately knows he isn’t alone. Hence, one, his reason for not opening his eyes, and, two, why he is slowly reaching for the Glock 23 resting underneath his pillow.

His movements would seem natural to anyone observing him. However, he is stopped by a commanding voice.

“That won’t be necessary, Major.”

Poe immediately opens his eyes, “General Organa?”

“Sorry to disturb your much needed beauty sleep, Poe, but we have an open window into the First Order on the West Coast.”

Poe sits up, “Okay, what’s up?”

“Why don’t you get dressed, and I’ll meet you downstairs.”

It only takes him a couple of minutes to put on his clothes, and by the time he reaches the kitchen the smell of coffee is already permeating throughout his home. 

“Joint Base Lewis McChord, Portland Air National Guard Base in Oregon, and Edwards Air Force Base. These three bases have been flagged as likely First Order Black Sites.”

Leia hands him a fresh cup of coffee. 

Poe takes the cup, “Who’s your source?”

“Lor San Tekka. Maz Kanata tripple verified his findings.”

Poe runs a hand through his disheveled hair, “Tekka? The retired Intelligence Officer? Fuck.”

“In a nutshell. Ever since we decommissioned their Montana Black Site, they have gone even further underground. It’s getting harder to track them.”

“It’s possible they are running out of places to hide.”

Leia’s raises an eyebrow as she tilts her head slightly.

Poe smirks and takes a sip of his coffee, “Right, wishful thinking.”

“Your primary mission is to investigate the Portland ANG, and up channel everything back to the Resistance through your handler. You’re taking command of the Maintenance Group. In eight months you’ll be promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, and eleven months later, with glowing reviews, you’ll be promoted to Colonel. We need you to take command and secure that base.”

“What about Edwards and Lewis-McChord?”

Leia sighs, “They are too visible. The Guard Base is the easiest to tackle politically. From there, with enough momentum, we can retake them if needed. Maz is your handler, and will arrange your meetings with Lor San Tekka. Do not, under any circumstances, reach out to him without going through Maz. They have an established relationship, and no one will question their meetings.”

“Okay, but when do I PCS?”

“In one month. Your orders will be presented to you tomorrow morning during guard mount.”

Poe sighs and looks up at the ceiling, “One month, huh?” 

Leia shakes her head with a smirk, “I know. You’re going to leave a trail of broken hearts behind, Commander.”

~~~

26 Days Ago

Poe thought he’d show up early for his meeting with Lor San Tekka. He figures he can survey the venue and establish his cover, check out the lay of the land, and find a potential bed-lay. Or lays. Either works for him.

When he arrives at Silverado, the music is already bumping, and the male strippers are doing their thing on stage. Poe slips on the “Dameron Charm” and get’s into character. Heading towards the bar, Poe takes in the gay club and smiles at the various “pretties” throughout. His much touted, “Dameron Swagger,” is set to ten.

After a five minute walk through, Poe finds Tekka sitting in the corner of the quiet side of the bar. He sits down nonchalantly. 

“So, I hear you have information that will help us tremendously.”

Tekka looks up from his drink at him, “Aw hell. Poe Dameron. Please tell me Her Royal Highness didn’t send your reckless pretty boy ass.” 

Poe smiles brightly, “Reckless? I don’t know who’s been feeding you intel, Old Man, but-”

“Yes, reckless. The General knows this, I know this, hell the entire damn Pentagon knows this. However, we need a little reckless.”

Poe chuckles, “Huh, that’s what the General said.”

Tekka smiles warmly at Poe, “Yes, well, you get it from your mother, so I guess you come by it honestly.”

Poe smiles and scans the room and his eyes immediately rests on the finest ass he’s seen since he’s arrived in Portland. This, this right here, is the moment he first lays eyes on Finn, bending over, preparing to take his turn at the pool table. 

“Blah blah, First Order emergency, blah.”

Poe looks back at Tekka, “I beg your pardon?”

Tekka chuckles to himself, “His name is Technical Sergeant Christopher Finn Tanner. Orphan at age ten. Joined the Air Force at age twenty after a brief stint of college. He was stationed at Malmstrom AFB.”

“The Montana Black Site?”

“Yep, and now he’s here. What are the odds?”

“Is he First Order?”

“Prior. Intel suggests he transferred to the Portland Air Force Reserves with the hopes of escaping the First Order. However, when the 939th was BRAC’ed his supervisor transferred him to the Portland Air National Guard. It’s unlikely he knows the Guard has been infiltrated.”

Poe keeps his eyes on Finn, “Is he clean?”

“Not enough data, but Maz thinks he is. What I can tell you, is that the First Order is looking for Luke Skywalker.”

Poe shakes his head, “So is NATO, the Catholic Church, Mossad, the MSS, and the FIS.”

“Yes, he’s a wanted man, and the last of the Jedi Order. With him on our side we have a chance against the dark legacy.”

Poe nods as he continues eyeing, Finn, “Your intel regarding the West Coast Black Sites? Who’s your source?”

Tekka loses his smile, and eyes Poe, “Doesn’t matter. It was Alpha Secured.”

Poe immediately looks at the retired intelligence officer, “What?”

Tekka nods. 

Poe considers this information and takes a drink as Tekka reaches into his pocket. Poe looks at Finn again, and back at the older man. Tekka extends a hand to the Major, and they shake hands. 

“It was good to see you again, Poe. Tell your father the old man sends his regards.”

“Will do, Sir. You should stop by sometime. I’m sure the two of you will get lost in the good ol’ days.”

He watches as the retired officer leaves, and scans the room to identify if any one is surveilling his exit. Poe discretely slips the thumb drive Tekka passed to him into his pocket.

Poe keeps his ears open as he listens to Finn converse with his fellow pool players. If he’s being honest with himself he’d acknowledge that he’s really looking at Finn ass as he’s bending over to take another shot. 

Poe shakes his head with a smile,“All that ass.”

The Russian Chick at the table smiles seductively at Finn, “If you let woman win, your night will be awesome!”

Finn smiles politely, “I don't deal with women, so I plan to have an awesome night regardless.”

The Russian Chick looses the smile as the attractive guy, and his equally attractive friend with her laughs, “Ooooh....trump card right there on the table.”

Finn laughs, “Calm down fellas. There's still the night.”

The two guys share a confused look as Finn casually sips from his cup.

Poe thinks about stepping in to play next, until he notices a young woman in line at the bar watching Finn. Poe assesses the woman and breaks out into a wide smile, “Oh, Sergeant Tanner has a Wingman.”

Poe makes his way up to the bar line and, standing behind the young woman, he pretends to check his text messages.

The woman continues watching Finn and, “Crap.”

Poe looks up at the woman and follows her eyes to Finn, who is being aggressively hit on by the two guys.

Poe looks back at the woman, “Everything okay?”

The woman looks at him briefly and then back to Finn, “Yeah, my brother is being hit on, when all he wants to do is chill. We seldom have time to get out.”

Poe, “Okay, well how about this, you get your drinks and I’ll go sit with him?”

The woman looks at Poe suspiciously, and after a few seconds, smiles at him. 

“Bet. What’s your name, Hero?”

Poe smiles and extends his hand, “Poe. Poe Dameron.”

She shakes his hand, “I’m Rey. So, what are you having to drink, Hero?”

“Vodka Tonic?”

“Alright, VT it is. Now go save my brother.”

Poe nods and walks over to Finn.

~~~

25 Days Ago

The next morning Poe woke up to a phone ringing and him cuddling Finn from behind.  
He kisses Finn on the back of the his shoulder, as Rey’s voice comes from the phone.

“So did you sleep with the singing hottie?”

~~~

Tonight

It’s not often Poe zones out during a date. It’s rarer still that he has flashbacks to first meetings. This is something else…and he knows it.

“So, the scallopini is out of this world. Their linguini is good too, and their eggplant is perfection,” Finn says looking down at the menu. 

Poe smiles, “Well, I think you sold me on the scallopini.”

“A fine choice, Sir,” Finn says in a very passable British accent.

Poe laughs, “How do you do that?” 

“Do what?”

“The accent. It’s too good.”

“Oh, um, my parents were from the UK.”

“Really?”

Finn takes a sip of wine and looks around the restaurant, “Yeah, they got their American citizenship before I was born.”

Poe smiles and takes Finn sudden bashfulness in stride. It’s endearing in a way. 

“So you come by it honestly.”

“Yep.”

“So what do your parents do?” Poe hates that he asks, but he has to keep up the pretense of ignorance. 

Finn clears his throat, “Um, well, my mom was a cardiothoracic surgeon, and my dad was a research librarian.”

No, not bashfulness, Poe thinks. He recognizes the masks for loss when he sees it. He should, he tells himself. He practiced it far too many times in his own life. Far too many times for both family and friends. “Finn, I’m sorry. I -”

Finn looks at Poe, “It’s fine. It’s been…I was ten years old when we were in the car accident. Mom died. Dad had-he died a couple of months later after he was discharged. Tonic clonic seizure while he was sleeping.”

Finn drains the rest of the wine from his glass. 

Poe reaches across the table and places his hand on top of Finn’s. “I’m sorry. I lost my mom when I was eight years old. So I, I can-” Poe pauses and thinks about all the times when someone tried to comfort him when he talks about loosing his mom at a young age. “I’m sorry, Finn.”

“Thank you.” Finn gives him a smile. “Okay, lets talk wine, because this Syrah Port is giving me everlasting life. ”

Poe smiles gently, “Well, you haven’t steered me wrong yet.”

~~~

Dinner was great, and as Finn and Poe walk from the Pearl District to the Old Town District, their conversation went right back to their movie of the night.

“I don’t know, I think my favorite character was Oscar the Pilot.”

Poe sips his wine, “You know, people think he might be Tao Sensitive.”

Finn rolls his eyes, “That’ll suck. Can’t a pilot just be good? I mean, come on, that’ll just cheapen his character.”

Poe eyes lights up, “Thank you!”

“Plus, Oscar as a wingman was on point. I mean, while everyone else was celebrating, he was right there while J’onn the Trooper was rushed to medical.”

Poe smiles, “He’s there and ready to return the favor. Sounds like a perfect place to end this chapter of their storybook romance to me.”

“Until next time.”

“So, Finn, I’ve been meaning to ask-”

Finn raises an eyebrow and Poe is immediately reminded of his own mother, “Uh-oh.”

“‘Uh-oh?’ Why, ‘uh-oh?’”

“We’re about to go into dating history aren’t we?”

“We don’t have to, but I have to say I am very, VERY interested in you.”

“Riiiight. Okay.”

Poe gently grabs Finn’s arm, “Wait, hold up. Are you doubting me?”

“I’m just saying. I figured that was obvious.”

Poe laughs, “And here we were looking into each other’s eyes, pretending to like each other.”

Finn immediately bursts into laughter. Poe watches Finn with amazement, and pulls him into a deep kiss. Finn, for like the third time tonight is caught off guard by the kiss, but immediately falls into line. Hungry for more, Poe pushes Finn against the wall of the building. 

“I love it,” yells a guy on his own date with his man-friend. “You better give it to him right!”  
Poe pulls back and winks at a kissed shocked Finn.

Finn clears his throat and shrugs at the passing couple. 

The couple jaywalks across the street, as the “man-friend” turns to yell at Finn, “Oooh, wee! You gonna get dicked down tonight!”

Poe smiles at Finn who drops his head and blushes profusely. “You know, I can totally make that happen. Just sayin’.”

Finn grabs Poe by the arm and pulls him along, “Man, come on. I need to dance.”

Poe starts dancing and singing as Finn drags him along, “Ain’t no party like a Dameron Party, cause a Dameron Party don’t stop! What!?! Ain’t no party like a Dameron Party, cause a Dameron Party don’t stop!”

Finn laughs at the ridiculousness of Poe.

An older woman smiles at them as she passes by, “You two deserve each other.”

Finn, “Ma'am, I can’t even.”


	10. Reasons (Stormpilot Remix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you suffer from PTSD or a victim of violence, the tension in this chapter might be a bit much.

Malmstrom Air Force Base  
Five Years Ago  
Finn

I can justify killing him. All I have to do is shoot him. Center-mass. One shot as he runs away. But he’s not running. He’s not even fighting back. Yet.

One white male, medium build, early twenties. Was armed with one civilian issued M-16 assault rifle. Knows how to use a weapon. Is he the only one? I need to search him. I should take cover and give a status report to Area Control.

He shot Zeroes in the face and throat. He was our M-240 gunner. He loves-loved the machine gun. He just had his Justice of the Peace wedding a week ago. His honeymoon was nixed because his request for leave was denied at the last minute. “We’re undermanned,” they told him. He shouldn’t have been here. He…when his enlistment was up, he wanted to go to school to be a chemistry teacher. He loves science.

Loved.

I should have him in handcuffs by now. He needs to be searched for additional weapons. This isn’t how it’s supposed to be done. I kick the suspect in the gut, and stomp him repeatedly. Adrenaline and rage brings out the worst in people. I’m trained to think about these things.  
“Fight back fucker. Fight the fuck back.”

I’m the last of our four-man fire team. We were complacent. I was complacent. This was my team. I was the leader. This was the team I picked. I trained Zeroes and Slip, just like Phasma trained me. Not like…less than. I gave them breaks. I covered for them. I protected them and now…

The radio crackles from the hummer, “Defender Four this is Whiskey Control. What is your status? I repeat what is your status? Defender…”

Whiskey Control…that’s Phasma.

My hands wrap around his throat. I can feel his pulse racing. He’s not as calm as he appears. I can make it look like there was a struggle. I can bang his head on the gravel road until his face looks like hamburger. I can…

I think about Slip. How we chill at his house on our break days. He and the “wifey” lets me do my laundry there. The three of us play Mario Kart for hours and then, “we chow down on Slipey’s Home Made Pizza Burgers”. Slip and I like Hennessy and Dr. Pepper. We call it Dr. Henn. They asked me to be the godfather.

Slip’s laying face down on the side of the road. His head…it was like it exploded on impact. Who’s gonna tell Phillipa? Sarah is only four years old. James isn’t going to remember his father. He’s too young. He’s too young. 

Slip’s too young. 

I’m starting to hyperventilate. I haven’t done this since Basic Training. I’m better than this. I gotta control my breathing. Slow breaths. Deep breaths. Slow it down.

I’m better than this. I’m responsible. I’m the team leader.

There are seven reasons for the use of deadly force. Reason number four: Deadly force is authorized to prevent the escape of a person suspected of committing an act, which results in death or serious bodily harm.

My breathing slows. No weakness.

Earlier, he, the suspect carried his weapon with his right hand. He awkwardly punches my jaw with his left hand. I have leverage.

“YES, AGAIN,” blood sputters from my mouth.

I’m trained to think about the Use of Force Model. Officer response is dictated by the Subject’s action. I shouldn’t be this aware. This coherent. It’s not right. It’s not fair. Not fair that he dropped his M4 after he shot Rey. I could’ve taken the shot.

It's like he knows we’re supposed to deescalate with the situation. “Minimum force necessary to carry out assigned duties,” that’s what the regulations sTanner. 

With everything that’s going on in the world, who would’ve thought I’d possibly die on the outskirts of Lewistown fuckin’ Montana? And I’m not going to die because Malmstrom is an Air Force Black Budget Base, or because this is a terrorist attack. I’m gonna die because some kid was possibly brought up in the goddamn Montana Militia and has it in for Uncle Sam.

First reason for deadly force: deadly force is authorized for the protection of DOD assets vital to national security. I can justify this. He attacked us. We were…damn it just shoot him!

The white noise of the radio is silenced for the incoming message – “Whiskey Control this is Defender 6. We’re five-mike from Defender 4’s location.”

“Copy that Defender 6. Additional back up’s on the way. Break. Break. Defender 4 this is Whis-”

That accent. Defender 6. Nines’ team. Nines is my boy. He’ll cover for me. He’ll do it because…what would Nines do? Shoot him and run? I can’t do that. We haven’t talked about it yet. We haven’t talked about us. What are we? What are we even doin-

“Put your hands up!”

Both the suspect and I freeze. Rey limps over to us. She managed to place a tourniquet around her thigh. A tourniquet made of one simulated pipe bomb and bandages only she’d be paranoid enough to keep in her cargo pocket. Slip is going to…Slip would roll his eyes, because Nines taught us that, “potential lifesaver.”

Rey’s M9 is pointed at the suspects face. Huh. Center-mass my black ass.

“I got this Rey.”

“Finn, handcuff him. I’ll cover you.”

“I got this Rey,” I said as I pulled my M9 from my holster.

“Finn, no. Handcuff him. We have to question him.”

“I got it.”

I press my weapon against his forehead. He killed Zeroes and Slip.

“Sweetie, no. You’ll be court-martialed.”

“No, I won’t. All you gotta-”

“NO! Drop the weapon Senior Airman Tanner!” That was loud. Controlled. She called me by rank and last name. She’s finally using that cop voice Slip and I were teasing her about. It’s funny in an Authur Lipsett kinda way. Rey isn’t suppose to be here. She planned a surprise visit with Slip and Phillipa. As a Scavenger Attaché she has the clearance for a tour of the FN Corp Site. 

I look into the suspect’s eyes. Oh, so now he’s fucking terrified.

“You dumb shit,” I spat on him. “Why? Why the-”

“You did it. You started it,” he yelled for what I think was the first time.

“What? What the fuck are you-”

“Tanner, throw me your weapon.” Rey’s almost pleading.

“You fucking Jetters killed my cow.”

“What? A co…motherfucker, a motherfucking cow!”

Not the Montana Militia. A rancher. Just…a rancher.

I look at Rey. She just looks at him. She looks like…I don’t know.

“Rey, a cow. He did it for, he did it for a cow. What cow? We didn’t do anything.”

I’ve never seen Rey look at anyone like this before. This intense. She looks…

But thinking about it, what can she say or do…but lower her weapon 

I look back at the suspect, “Fuck it. I never wanted to be a cop anyway.”

And Rey pulls the trigger.

~~~  
Malmstrom Air Force Base  
Four Years Ago  
Finn & Rey

When Finn answers his phone, he is immediately hit with, “So whatcha ya doing?”

Finn smirks at the phone and places it on speaker before putting it on the coffee table. He pops a Tim Tam into his mouth, purposefully smacking, “Eating Tim Tams and reading the Air Force Times.”

Rey starts laughing, “Christopher Finn Tanner, are you over there doing Tim Tam Slams?”

Finn can easily imagine the look on Rey’s face, and he immediately starts laughing with her, “Why yes. Yes, I am.”

“Hey-hey! Good times!” 

Finn laughs and reaches his hand up, “Imaginary bi-costal high-five!”

“Two times for your mind!” 

“No doubt!”

Finn looks down at his paper. “So I’m assuming you saw they’re shutting down the FN-Corp Squadron?” 

“Yeah, I saw it. From what I’m hearing it’s a miracle that they aren’t closing Malmstrom altogether.”

Finn frowns, “Lucky Malmstrom.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. So what are you going to do? Have you decided on whether you are going to reenlist?”

“I’m thinking of cross-training to either medical or education and training. I haven’t decided.”

“Wow. And here I thought you had enough of military life.” 

“Eh, it’s not so bad. It’s easy and I’m good at it.” 

“Uh-huh. Well, as long as you know there is no wrong choice.”

“Yeah, I know. I just don’t know what I want to do yet. Career-wise I mean.”

“Well, you don’t have to stay active duty. You can always Palace Chase the hell out of there. No one would blame you.”

Finn lays back on his couch and kicks his feet up onto the coffee table, “Yeah. I know. It’s kinda a big decision, and I don’t want my time to go to waste, you know?”

Rey sighs, “Finn the whole reason you joined the Air Force was for the free education and travel, right?”

“Yeah.” 

“Well, how did that work out for you?”

“Well enough on education. Travel? Not so much. Unless you count going up to Calgary for a decent night life.”

“'Well enough on education'? You have, what, three degrees?” 

“Yeah, but not in anything I want to do. Bachelors in Criminal Justice? Nope, don’t want to be a cop. Masters in National Security? Boring. And don’t get me started on the Bachelors in Communications.”

“Well, you speak well enough I’m sure.”

After a small beat, Finn asks, “Do you hear that?” 

“Hear what?”

“Yeah, that's the sound of crickets chirping. Nothing to say here.” 

“Oh whatever. Look you and I both know that you won’t be happy until you either go to medical school, and be kick-ass surgeon like your mom, or, become a kick-ass librarian like your dad. Either way, you’re going to be kick-ass.”

“Yeah, yeah. And what about you?” 

“Oh, I’ve had enough of intelligence work. I’m getting the hell out of New York and buying a coffee shop somewhere.”

“Well, you’ve only been talking about it forever.”

“What do you think about, Portland?”

Finn frowns, “What about, Portland?”

“You’ve always wanted to go there.”

“Okay.”

“It’s where your mom and dad went to school right?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, they have a Reserve and Guard Base there.”

“Huh. Portland.”

“Yeah. It’s as good a spot as anywhere for a coffee shop!”

~~~  
Portland, Oregon  
26 Days Ago  
Rey & Finn

It took a little magical thinking, and quite a bit of rain dancing, for Rey to conjure up the perfect storm to drag Finn out of the house and to the club. As far as she is concerned, he spends way too much time studying for pointless degrees and becoming the Air Force’s version of Captain America. Which thinking about it, would make him Falcon. But all in all it’s whatever, because she was finally able to get him out. Now she wants to get him laid, and she’s hoping the singing hottie that Momma Maz told her about will actually be here. 

So Rey just goes on with her story as Finn sets the table for another round of pool, “And then he said, with all honesty, 'but isn't evolution defying the second law of thermodynamics?’”

Finn blinks at her, “I beg your pardon?”

“Yeah. In a nutshell.”

“No seriously.”

“Nope. That’s what he said.”

“Rey, where the hell do you find these guys?”

“I guess I’m a magnet for idiots.”

“Uh-huh. Or maybe you have a type?”

“Now how in the hell am I suppose to have a comeback for that?”

“Uh. You don’t?”

“Whatever, one genius in my life is enough anyway.”

Finn rolls his eyes and goes back to setting the table. 

“Now, let’s focus on getting you a hottie for tonight.”

“Yeaaah, I don’t think so.” 

“Dude, when was the last time you got laid?”

“That last time at home?”

Before Rey can respond, they are interrupted, “Excuse me, you guys mind if we get next?”

Finn turns to find two guys a chick smiling at them.

“Oh sorry, we were just getting-“

Rey quickly jumps in, “Oh no, go for it. I was just going to get drinks anyway.”

Rey walks off towards the bar.”

“Uh, hi.” Finn says to the trio.

~~~

Rey recognizes Poe the moment he steps into the pool section of the club. He fits Momma Maz’s description perfectly. She watches him as he talks to the old guy at the table, and immediately notices him checking out Finn’s ass. 

“Oh, they are so getting laid,” she says to herself.

~~~  
Portland, Oregon  
25 Days Ago  
Rey

Rey has always been a night owl. Always has been, and probably always will be. So after a hit or miss night of “just eh” sex with a one trick pony, she jumps in the shower and starts getting ready go in to open the coffee shop. 

So of course she does what she does every morning: FaceTime, Finn. She has to get the details of his night with the pilot.

“So did you sleep with the singing hottie?”

When she looks at her screen, what she saw gave her everlasting life! The singing hottie was cuddling her Finn!

“Um,” Finn blushes uncontrollably. 

“Oh look, you did sleep with the hottie! How was it?”

~~~

When Finn hangs up on her, Rey does the only thing she can think of. She calls Momma Maz. 

“Momma Maz, you are not going to believe this! Put me on speaker and grab Uncle Marco!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m creating a playlist for this fic, and I will place the songs mentioned/sung/heard in the endnotes. None of the songs are owned by me. All songs are owned by their respective creators and owners. The only thing I own are my dance moves.
> 
> Songs
> 
> The Ting Tings - That's Not My Name  
> Destiny's Child - Say My Name  
> The Eagles - Hotel California  
> Beep Me 911 - Missy Elliot  
> Hello - Adele
> 
> Stop by and say hi at:
> 
> Tumblr: [Philomath-X](http://philomath-x.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [PhilomathX](https://twitter.com/philomathx)  
> YouTube: [Philomath X](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHIS6q_TFlaPrbAh6vBQT1A)  
> 


End file.
